Ties from the Past
by Secrets.of.the.Wild.Rose
Summary: There's a new girl in town holding a dark, secret past with both Bill and Eric. How does she know so much about them, and what is the secret to her strange control over them? Will Sookie be able to manage her jealousy and fear?
1. Chapter 1

Eva Spencer had known she would be an item worth discussing when she had decided to crash the town's comfort spot wearing her semi-revealing white silk dress. She had tried to simplify it with colorful bangles she had picked up at a booth in Picadilly Circus' weekly street fair, and slouchy brown boots she had found in a shop in Berlin, but she still stood out in the small-town bar. Pretending to ignore the curious stares that followed her from the door, Eva slid onto one of the high stools at the bar and caught the bartender's attention with a slight smile.

"Just passing through?"

"Is it that obvious I don't belong here?"

"A girl like you's bound to stick out wherever she goes."

"I'm going to be optimistic and assume you meant that as a compliment," Eva smiled. "So thank you."

"I surely did, ma'am," he returned her smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Gin and tonic with a cherry."

"A cherry?"

"Please."

He retrieved her drink and delivered it with a grin. "Can I get you anything else ma'am? You hungry?"

"Nope, just thirsty for now."

"All right then. I'm Sam, this is my place, and you just let me know if there's anything else I can bring you."

Eva sat alone at the end of the bar sipping her drink silently as she let her eyes drift curiously around the semi-crowded bar. The strangers' faces shared a lazy small-town similarity—mostly vacant, but casually interested in one another. She imagined that this was a familiar environment for the bar; night after night the people would gather together to share the toils of their workday and wash it away with a beer and burger, just in time to return home for a few hours of rest before the whole routine began again.

"Hey Sam, any chance I could get off a little early tonight?"

Eva turned her attention to the young blonde woman who had emerged from the back, carrying a large tray loaded with two pitchers of beer and three plates of burgers and fries. She was grinning wide and walking quickly, dodging the other waitresses and the customers with practiced ease.

"Early?" He turned to the blonde with a scowl. "Whatcha wanna get off early for, Sookie?"

"I've got plans," she replied with an even wider grin.

"Date plans?" Sam asked.

Her smile faltered very briefly, but she managed to keep it strong. "Yes in fact."

"Well, if it slows down enough maybe so," he shrugged, "but I still need you here for a while."

Sookie's smile finally faltered, but she nodded obediently. "Alright then." She continued serving her tables.

Eva watched her flit around the floor, busily serving and taking orders, but Eva noticed that her smile had almost completely vanished. Eva couldn't help feeling curious about the waitress' postponed date and why her boss wouldn't let her leave. When she passed by the bar again, she smiled briefly at Eva, who returned the smile before the waitress disappeared into the back room.

"Hey Sam," Eva waved him down, and he returned promptly.

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"Well for starters, you can call me Eva," she held out her hand, and he shook it. "And then I think I might take you up on something to eat."

"Let me get you a menu." He left briefly and returned with a menu, but as he was handing it to her, his eyes drifted up towards the door and his forehead creased into a deep scowl.

Eva glanced over her shoulder curiously and saw what had taken Sam's attention. Two strangers had entered the bar, waltzing in with control and danger shining from their eyes. She knew instantly what they were, and judging from his reaction, she assumed Sam did as well.

"Do you get a lot of vampires in here?" Eva asked Sam, turning away from the newcomers carelessly.

"No, but we get one. And he's been more than enough for me." Sam continued to watch the vampires carefully. "They're looking for trouble."

"Maybe they're just looking for a drink," Eva suggested. She glanced at them again as they started to speak.

"Good evening one and all…" the male vampire speaking had thick, wavy auburn hair and an insincere smile that put Eva on edge. "We've just been _dying_ to come out and get to know this little town that has so captivated our dear friend…"

"You know, we were rather expecting him to be here…" the female companion spoke with a low voice that sounded almost like a purr, or possibly a growl. "Anyone seen Bill Compton this fine evening?" She had short dark hair that was slicked back away from her face.

"He hasn't been in here tonight," Sam answered promptly.

"We were under the impression that this was his hangout?" The male came to the bar in one swift movement. "In fact, we've heard this place has hosted quite a few of our friends. A few of them who weren't so fortunate at getting out of your town again…" he cast his glistening eyes around the bar. "None of you would know anything about that though, would you?

Sam pulled back instinctively, but forced himself to stay controlled. Eva continued drinking calmly without even flinching at the vampire's sudden movements.

"Well? Where is Bill?" the vampire repeated.

"I don't keep tabs on him," Sam snapped.

Sookie came out from the back room again carrying another full tray, but she stopped short when she saw the vampires.

"Oh my, can it really be the infamous Sookie Stackhouse?" the woman's lip curled away from her teeth as she inched towards the waitress. "We've heard tons about you from a rather large variety of sources.

The male smiled. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie…"

Eva noticed how Sookie's entire body suddenly seemed to tense, and her eyes flicked nervously between the three vampires.

"If you're looking for Bill, he's not here right now."

"So we've been told." The woman wandered towards the pool table where a group of guys were watching her attentively. "He's bound to show up eventually though, ain't he? He'll be coming to see you for sure."

"No he won't," Sookie answered quickly. "I'm meeting him later. You should go to his house now if you want to see him." She lifted an eyebrow. "If you are his friends, you should know where it is."

"Hmm…he's going to be staying put, at his place, all night?" The man grinned again. "How convenient for us."

"Isn't it thought?" The woman traipsed her fingers across the chest of one of the young men. "He is such a buzz kill."

"And she does love her buzz," the man laughed loudly.

"That I do." She sniffed the man's neck and he pulled away slightly. She laughed and walked away from him. "Don't worry baby. I don't want you anyway." The girl joined her mate and they started moving in towards Sookie.

"You can't touch me," Sookie told them firmly.

The female laughed and brushed a finger across Sookie's cheek. "Like that you mean?"

The male sneered and put his hands on Sookie's waist.

"Take your hands off me." Sookie stepped back, but they moved towards her again. "You can't touch me. I belong to him."

Both vampires laughed now.

"He's not here though, is he? So at the moment, I'd say you're fair game."

"Take your hands off me!" She tried once more, but they ignored her completely.

Eva sighed and took a large sip of her drink before spinning around in her seat and facing the forming dispute. "You should do as she asks."

"Are you talking to me?" The man turned to her instantly.

Eva stood and faced him boldly. "She is not your human. You have no rights to her."

"Who the hell do you think are, bitch?" The woman sneered.

The male stepped away from Sookie and stepped up close to Eva, putting his face only a couple inches from hers. "How dare you tell us what to do?"

"Do you know the punishment for biting another's human?" Eva asked calmly. "They pull out your fangs," she dragged it out slowly for dramatic effect. "They tear them right out of your mouth. And then you have to starve for the entire month it takes for them to grow back in. It won't be smooth either. Days and weeks of agony while the sharp new fangs pierce through your gums, slowly ripping the tight, sensitive flesh…"

"Shut the fuck up!" The man had his hand around Eva's neck in an instant.

"Does your sheriff know what you two are up to tonight?" Eva's voice was a little strained as the vampire tightened his grip on her.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," the female crooned. She left Sookie and joined the other vampire by Eva. "I would be mighty interested to know how you've come to know so much of our ways though little girl."

The male pressed his nose against her neck. "You've never been tasted."

"No I haven't," she confirmed.

"Are you one of those religious folk?"

"Not at all."

"Good, then they won't miss you when you're dead."

"You aren't going to kill me," Eva tried to laugh, but the vampire's grip was still tight.

"Is that so?"

"You might want to, but the consequences would be severe."

The vampires looked at each other and laughed as they revealed their fangs to Eva.

"I'm giving you a chance," she told them. "You can leave now without harm…" She was coughing a little now in an effort to keep her voice.

"Or what?" He released his grip on her throat slightly so she could speak more freely.

"Or you'll have to face the authority."

"The authority?" They laughed again. "The police don't frighten us little girl."

"Who said I was referring to the police?" Eva reached out a finger so quickly the vampires didn't even know what she was doing until she had pricked her finger on the man's exposed fang.

"What the hell are you doing?" He jerked away from her quickly. "Do you want to be dead, bitch?"

The vampires sniffed as dark red blood oozed from her finger.

"Yum." The woman licked her lips, letting her tongue slip across her teeth slowly.

"You smell delectable…" the man leaned in towards her again and took a sniff. He drew his fingers through her long hair.

Eva smirked and placed her hand against his cheek. "And you smell like shit."

"Fuck!" He pulled back from her, his hand flying to his face. "What the fuck did you do?"

Eva held up her right hand to reveal a large silver ring on her ring finger. She was pleased to see that the rose image engraved on the ring had burned perfectly into his cheek.

"Oh she's feisty," the female purred again. "I can't wait to taste you…"

"You do and it will be the last thing you ever taste."

The female smiled, showing her fangs more completely as she inclined her head towards the door. "Bill…"

"How nice to see you," the dark haired one turned towards him. "Sookie said you weren't coming in tonight."

"I'm not here for Sookie," he told them. "Step away from her Payton."

The female vampire glared at him. "You're here for this one?" She gripped Eva's chin tightly.

"I said, let her go." Bill took a few steps towards them.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but you only get one human." The man snapped at him.

"I wasn't claiming her as mine, Antony."

"Good, then I don't see the problem here." Antony took Payton's place in front of Eva and placed his hand on her neck.

"I said, step away." Bill's warning came from low in his throat like a growl. "She is off limits."

"Who are you to set limits?" Antony questioned him without taking his eyes off of Eva. "You don't have that sort of authority."

"And what about me?" A silky voice spoke from the doorway. "Do I have the authority?"

Antony's grip tightened on Eva's neck and he looked over his shoulder slowly. "Eric…"

"Release her," Eric demanded, "this instant."

"My apologies." Antony let his hand slip from Eva's neck and he turned to Eric with his head slightly bowed. "We hadn't heard that you had a human."

Payton glanced longingly at Eva for a moment before stepping away as well. "If we had known she was yours, we wouldn't have touched her. I swear. We didn't know though…we could sense her purity…she's never been tasted…"

"She isn't mine," Eric told them. "She is nobody's human."

"I don't understand," Antony glanced at Eva.

"She is free, but she is under my protection. Evangeline," Eric beckoned to Eva, and she came to his side. Bill stepped up to her other side, partially concealing her behind himself and Eric.

"Under your protection?" Antony repeated.

"That is correct." Eric took a step forward. "You know, I've been hearing quite a few rumors about the two of you and all the trouble you have been causing in the towns."

"We've just been having a little fun, Sir…" Payton stepped close to Eric and touched the tip of her finger to his lips. "Surely you can understand that…"

"I am not amused. He exposed his fangs with a growl, and she stepped back swiftly. "I think it's time for you to move on."

"Move on?" Antony echoed.

"I am banishing you. I don't want to so much as hear about you in this part of the country for at least three years. Understood?"

"Banished?" Payton almost laughed, but there was nothing humorous in Eric's expression.

"I will not repeat myself."

Payton silenced immediately and headed towards the door.

"One moment." Eric's voice stopped the two of them from leaving. He took Eva's still bleeding hand and held it up. "Breathe in," he commanded of them. "Memorize every aspect of her scent." He waited and when they didn't obey he repeated his demand more sharply. When they obeyed, he nodded. "Now remember her smell and know that she is protected. No vampire is to feed on her or even touch her unless they wish to suffer the very unpleasant repercussions. Do you understand?"

The three vampires sneered, but nodded their consent.

"Good. Now leave." They left immediately, and Eric instantly turned on his smooth, fix-it persona, speaking loudly for all to hear. "My apologies. There are regrettably still some of our kind who take too much pleasure out of pathetic displays of strength and terror. It reflects badly on us all I'm afraid, but I sincerely hope you will not hold the rest of us accountable for the misbehavior of a few." He glanced around the bar, giving just a sample of his charming smile. "Drinks on me." The clients still looked slightly nervous, but they mostly smiled appreciatively at Eric's offer. "I'll leave some money with the bartender," he told Eva, "and then we can return to Fangtasia to talk…"

"No," she interrupted. "Not Fangtasia."

Eric frowned slightly, but nodded. "All right. We will stay here. Take a table, I'll be there in a moment."

As Eric headed to the bar, Sookie walked towards Bill and Eva. She was smiling widely at Bill. "Did you sense them bothering me?"

Bill looked at her, but didn't return her smile. "I did not come here for you." He put his hand on Eva's back and directed her towards a vacant booth off to the left.


	2. Chapter 2

"She is very devoted to you," Eva told Bill as they slid into the booth beside each other.

"Yes," he agreed.

Eva glanced towards the bar to see where Sookie had gone and noticed her standing near to Eric, watching Bill curiously out her peripheral vision. She was clearly frustrated, and a little concerned as well, but she stayed at a distance; Eva respected her restraint. Eric turned away from the bar and joined Eva and Bill at the table, easily balancing two bottles of True Blood and a gin and tonic for Eva.

"You remembered," she observed as he set the drinks down and then slid into the booth across from her and Bill.

"I assumed you were still taking cherries with everything," Eric told her. "Cherries with gin, cherries with orange juice, cherries with pancakes…" He paused suddenly and looked away. "Of course, I'm not sure how much has changed since you've been gone."

"I'll always love cherries," she assured him.

All three of them were silent for a few moments, but Bill finally spoke up. "Have you been well?"

"Well enough." She was quiet momentarily and looked down. "You know I wasn't sure you would come."

"Why wouldn't we?" Bill questioned with shock in his voice.

"I wasn't sure you would get the message," she told them. "I didn't know if you would still be able to pick up my scent."

"It isn't particularly something I can ignore," Eric told her. "In fact, I can still smell it."

Eva held up her finger, showing them the blood that was still slowly sleeping from the wound she had given herself. "Cutting myself was the fastest way I could think of to call you both. I couldn't count on you picking up the stress."

Bill moved so swiftly, Eva didn't even realize he was moving until he had reached the bar, and a moment later he was back with a band-aid. Eva smiled and let him cover her cut with the bandage.

"Thanks."

"Where have you been?" Eric asked suddenly.

"Around," she responded. "Europe mainly."

"You always did want to visit Europe," Bill commented. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much."

The guys glanced at each other briefly, staying perfectly silent and not even touching their True Blood. Eva sipped her drink slowly, rubbing her thumb across the light layer of condensation that had formed on the outside of the glass.

"Come on boys," she prodded them eventually. "I know you're both fighting against saying something, so out with it."

"Why did you return?" Eric asked finally.

Eva frowned at him.

"If you were enjoying Europe so much, why did you leave?"

"Because you need me here." The guys started to protest, but Eva quickly spoke over them. "I never intended to stay away forever."

"You were gone for a very long time," Bill pointed out.

"Not too long…"

"Twelve months, two weeks, and three days," Eric announced.

Eva noted his heavily pained eyes across the table and reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry I stayed away so long. I just needed…" she shook her head. "I don't know what I needed, but I needed to be away from everything."

"And now?"

"I still don't know exactly, but being away wasn't really making things any better." She released his hand. "I couldn't get away from myself."

"We're glad you returned," Bill assured her. "We were greatly concerned."

"You should have called," Eric lectured.

Eva laughed. "One of the points in leaving was to separate myself from everything here. I needed to leave this life completely for a while…" she narrowed her eyes at Bill. "Of course that's also difficult to do when _someone_ won't leave me be."

"I told you I was concerned for your safety. You left without a word."

"That's not true," Eva corrected him. "I left you a note."

"Yes, the note…" Bill thought for a moment and then slowly recited: "_I need some time to sort things out. I still love you both very much, and I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay, but this is something I have to do. Please don't hate me, and please __don't__ come looking for me._"

"You memorized my note?"

"It is all you left for us," Bill reminded her.

"If you memorized it, then why did you come looking for me?"

"You did?" Eric looked at him sharply. "Why did I never know of this?"

"He shadowed me across England for nearly three weeks," Eva explained. "I knew he was there the whole time of course, but he's a slippery bastard."

Bill shrugged.

"When I finally did catch up with him, I sent him home immediately."

"She was quite ferocious," Bill told Eric. "You would have been proud."

"To be honest, I didn't expect my note to do any good," Eva admitted, "but I sort of thought Eric would be the one to come after me."

"I know you well enough to give you space when you ask for it."

"I appreciate that."

"Can I get ya'll anything else?" The three looked up as Sookie stepped up to their table, smiling with more than just a little hesitation. "Another round of drinks?" Her eyes lingered on Eva.

Eva glanced at the drinks that they had barely touched and shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked Eva. "If you would rather wait, I might have something you like back at my club, though we mostly have drinks of course."

"I'm not going to your club, Eric."

Eric's eyes shifted to Eva instantly. "Why would you say that?"

"Do you honestly expect me to encourage your ridiculous plea for attention?"

"Plea for attention?" Eric repeated slowly.

Eva noticed Sookie watching her intently. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head slightly, but Eva didn't heed her warning. "I refuse to voluntarily put myself in a low-class, skanky fang-banging hotspot."

Sookie let out a slight gasp.

"My club is not low-class," Eric responded. "We serve only the best humans." He smiled a little, but when he picked up on the scowl forming on Eva's face, he shook his head apologetically. "That was a poorly worded joke. I apologize. We do not _serve_ humans at my establishment. They work voluntarily and are paid well for their services."

"My god Eric, I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Bill glanced up at Sookie briefly. "You may leave now. I believe this conversation is about to become private."

She frowned at him and looked ready to argue, but Eric repeated Bill's command, and she obeyed.

"Evangeline, do I need to remind you that I am a vampire?" Eric asked once they had their privacy again.

"Nope, I'm pretty damn clear on that one."

"As a vampire, it is not unusual for us to utilize humans as a food source…"

"It's not necessary either," she reminded him. "Not since alternative blood sources have been made. You used to know that." She sighed and held up a hand. "Look, I don't care that you feel the need to feed from humans. It's disgusting and base, and you should try and rise above it, but I do understand it. What I don't understand is why you feel it necessary to run such a revolting business."

"You know nothing about it," he argued.

"If you've been to one vamp club, you've been to them all."

"Where did you visit a vamp club?" Bill demanded.

"Paris and Amsterdam."

"What the hell were you thinking visiting a place like that on your own?"

Eva laughed. "So you have a problem with me visiting a vamp club, but a moment ago you were planning to take me to yours. How does that work?"

"It is not the same thing," Eric explained. "You would be safe at my place."

"And how do you know I wouldn't be at another?

"What possible motivation could you have had to visit these places?" Eric's voice revealed his anger.

"I didn't go to be someone's meal if that's what you're thinking."

Eric looked away and she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you both very much," she told them. "I thought maybe going to a place populated by vampires would make me feel closer to you somehow." Bill put his arm around her shoulders gently, and Eva leaned against him. "Anyway, I didn't feel closer to you going to those clubs. In fact, I felt farther away. The vampires there…" she frowned. "They reminded me how special the two of you are."

Bill tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead. "I have missed you very much."

Eric nodded his agreement.

"Okay, enough about Eric's questionable profession for a moment," Eva winked at him and looked to Bill. "You're mainstreaming here now?"

"I am," he confirmed. "At least, I'm trying. The people are not always very comfortable with my presence in their town."

"I'm proud of you for trying," Eva told him. "It's never easy starting over in a new town. I remember how long it took us to settle in "

"Yes, though I think he has had a little bit of help in the adjustment…" Eric nodded over his shoulder toward Sookie who was serving drinks to a table at the opposite corner and pretending not to be watching them, though she clearly was.

"Right, let's talk about her for a moment," Eva decided. "If you're mainstreaming, why do you have a human?"

Bill was silent.

"It's not like that, is it?" Eva glanced at Eric for confirmation; his irritated eye roll was all she needed. "You're as devoted to her as she is to you." She laughed. "You love her, don't you?"

Bill withdrew his arm from Eva's shoulders and crossed his arms. "I would rather not talk about this."

"Yea, that's not going to work for me." Eva adjusted her position so she was facing Bill more. "How did you meet? Why did you fall for her?"

"Not here," Bill insisted. He glanced surreptitiously towards Sookie.

"Fine," Eva conceded, "but later I want all the dirt."

Eric held up his hand to flag down Sookie. "I want you to order something for dinner to take away. Bill will have nothing decent for you to eat at his place."

"He's right," Bill agreed. "I have no food."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I know you, and I know you will be hungry later tonight."

"Well, yea, but why will I be at Bill's place?"

"Because you refuse to come stay with me." Eric shrugged. "Bill's place probably makes more sense anyway. It's a large house with plenty of spare room, and I believe there are even bedrooms with actual beds. Also, the noise at my club would keep you up all night."

"I'm not staying at Bill's," Eva argued.

"Where will you stay then?" Eric sounded a little exasperated now.

"I thought I'd find a motel."

"A motel?" Eric smirked. "Evangeline, you are not going to stay at a motel as long as you have the two of us nearby."

"He's right," Bill told her. "My home is quite large, and I would never tolerate you staying anywhere else."

"I just don't know if I'm comfortable doing that…"

"You lived with us before you ran away. Why is now any different?"

"You two are different," Eva told them. "It's not the same anymore."

"How am I any different?" Bill demanded.

"You have her…" Eva nodded towards Sookie.

"Sookie does not live with me, and she would never bother you. When I see her I will visit at her home if that makes you more comfortable," Bill promised.

"It's not just Sookie…"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Eric snapped.

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Eva, please come stay with me," Bill requested. "I'll make sure you have everything you need. I promise you will be quite comfortable."

Eva analyzed their serious expressions and finally nodded. "Under one condition."

"Anything," the men spoke together.

"Eric has to come with us tonight."

Bill frowned, and Eric shook his head, but Eva tightened her lips and waited until Eric gave in and finally nodded, and Bill's frown softened.

"Great," Eva smiled. "Then let's order me some food."

Bill caught Sookie's eye and she hurried over. She smiled at Bill expectantly, but he nodded towards Eva. "She would like to order something."

Sookie's smile instantly turned into a frown as she looked at Eva. "What can I get for you?"

"How about a salad, with chicken? I'm not picky."

Sookie nodded, but continued staring hard at Eva. She stared back, but then suddenly gasped and closed her eyes. She opened them again and smiled, shaking her head.

"How interesting…" Eva glanced at Bill. "Could you please tell your human to stay out of my head? It tickles."

Now Sookie gasped. She frowned at Eva curiously.

"You're not going to get any information from there anyway," Eva told her. "I'm sorry, but if you want to know anything, you'll have to go about it the normal way. Just ask."

Eric snickered.

"Okay…" Sookie turned from the table and went to place the order for Eva's salad.

"So when you were telling me about this girl of yours, you sort of left out the part about her being telepathic," Eva accused Bill. "You would go and fall in love with a telepath."

"Sookie is a very special person," Bill assured her.

"I'm sure she is," Eva agreed. "A very special person with very special abilities."

"That's not why I fell for her," Bill protested.

"I never said it was." Eva glanced at Sookie across the bar. "I do feel a little replaced though, to be honest."

"Replaced?"

"With her around, you don't really need me anymore, do you?"

Eric nearly growled. "No one could replace you Evangeline."

"Not at all," Bill agreed. "You are unique and special in ways no one else ever could be, and when you are gone we feel your absence significantly."

"Thank you." Eva kissed his shoulder adoringly. "Though you should probably explain to Sookie about me if you want to keep her in your life."

Bill looked confused.

"She's worried," Eva explained. "I'm encroaching on her territory."

"Territory?"

Eva glanced at Eric. "Help me out here."

"Sookie does not understand the place Eva holds in your life. She will become jealous if you do not ease her mind," Eric told him. "Especially since she cannot read Eva's mind."

"Yea, that must be making her crazy," Eva grinned.

"Eva is irrelevant to mine and Sookie's relationship," Bill told them.

"If I'm going to be staying at your house with you, then I'm not irrelevant to any part of your life, especially your relationship with her. She'll need to know why I'm living with you."

"You may be right," Bill agreed, "but I will talk to her about it another time. When it becomes necessary to explain."

"Whatever you think is right."

Sookie returned with Eva's salad in a box to go and set it on the table. "Will there be anything else for ya'll this evening?" Her eyes drifted towards Eva again.

"No," Eric answered. "That is all. I will settle the tab at the bar." He stood swiftly and moved to the bar to close out with Sam.

Sookie didn't leave the table.

Eva nudged Bill and he slipped out of the table suddenly. He took Sookie by the elbow and led her away from the table. "I must change our plans," he told her.

"What plans?"

"For tonight. I won't be seeing you after work."

"Why not?"

"I have other matters to attend to."

"Other matters," she repeated. "What's going on Bill?"

"I will explain it all to you another time," he promised. "I will come to you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?"

"Forgive me, but this is important."

"More important than us?"

"I did not say that," he argued, "but at this moment it is very important."

Eric returned to the table and motioned for Eva to stand. She came to his side and nodded towards Sookie and Bill. "If he would just explain to her about me, it would save him a major argument later."

"Bill has always been very good at creating conflict."

"Really? Bill has?" Eva grinned. "The way I remember it, you're the one who starts the conflicts and he's the one who has to make peace."

"Time to go," Eric quickly changed the subject and beckoned to Bill.

"Be careful driving home," Bill told Sookie as he started to turn away from her. She held onto his arm for a moment and quickly kissed him. He touched her cheek briefly and then followed Eric and Eva towards the door.

Eva glanced over her shoulder briefly at the bar. She offered a wave to Sam, but he was watching her suspiciously and seemed too shocked by the fact that she was leaving with two vampires to give any sort of friendly motion. She gave up and left with the men.

"Neither of us have a car here," Eric observed. "We both ran."

"Of course you did," Eva smiled. "It's a good thing I took a cab here from the airport." She pointed into the dark parking lot where a taxi was waiting. "I have luggage," she told them, "so I asked the driver to just wait."

"That must be expensive."

"It's a good thing I'm still living off your money then, isn't it?"

Eric smiled, but Bill was too distracted to participate in their conversation. His head was inclined back towards the bar, and Eva assumed he was thinking about Sookie. They reached the cab, and Eric opened the back door and motioned for Eva to slide in. He slid in after her and then called for Bill to join them. The drive only took ten minutes, and when they pulled up in front of Bill's old Southern mansion, Eric paid the cab fee while Bill unloaded Eva's bags from the trunk of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I should have mentioned this in the beginning, but this story takes place in a slightly AU season 2. Everything with Lafayette/Eric happens, as well as with Bill and Sookie (obviously), and Jessica, and Jason. It begins near the beginning of season 2, so before the trip to Dallas (I'm not yet sure how much the church will play a part in this story). The only major change I am making (that I can think of at the moment) is that Maryann doesn't exist in my story. I really didn't enjoy her storyline, because I felt that it lacked the excitement of the first season. I don't want her in my story. If you have questions, please ask! Thanks for the reviews...they feed my greedy author appetite :) _

"This place is very different from your place in New York," Eva observed as she followed the guys into Bill's house.

"It is," Bill agreed. "There are bedrooms upstairs. You can have whichever you like."

"I'll choose tomorrow," she told him. "I'm exhausted tonight."

"You should go to sleep," Eric decided as he entered the house and shut the door.

"Like I could sleep right now. We have way too much to talk about, like why the hell you two aren't nesting together anymore."

Bill and Eric exchanged slightly ashamed glances, but neither of them made eye contact with Eva.

"That wasn't rhetorical," she informed them. "What happened? What are you doing here in this God-forsaken town? Why is Bill dating a telepath while you're providing vamps with human whores, Eric?"

"The people who come to my club do so willingly, knowing exactly what they are walking into," Eric argued. "They are never forced into anything they do not desire."

"Not really my point, Eric."

"After you left things were different," Eric began to explain.

"How different could they have been? You two were companions long before I came along."

"We were friends, but you were the reason we came together," Bill reminded her. "And after you were gone we realized how incompatible we were."

"You could be compatible if you gave it half a chance."

Neither of them seemed eager to agree.

"If you are so incapable of being together, why did you two happen to relocate within twenty miles of each other?"

"After you sent me away from you in Europe, I came here to my old home," Bill told her.

"Your old home?" Eva looked around the living room. "This is where you lived when you were human, isn't it?" Bill nodded. "How exciting! I can understand why you would've wanted to come back here."

"And when I arrived," he continued, "Eric had already established his club just a few miles away."

"I'm surprised you left New York," Eva turned to Eric.

"I had very little choice in coming here," Eric assured her. "They needed someone to fill the post of Sherriff and Godric put in a good word for me."

"Oh, Godric!" Eva beamed. "How is he? I really should visit him soon. It's been at least two years since I was last in Texas."

"I am certain he would enjoy seeing you again." Eric rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. "Now that you have returned, perhaps we could plan a trip down there. That is depending on how long you intend to stay, of course." His eyes focused on her intensely. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"There are some things I have to consider."

"What things?"

"Well, as you yourself have said, things aren't the same for you two anymore, so how do I know that things will be the same for me?" She made sure she had the attention of both the men. "I liked things the way they were."

"Then you never should have left."

"Don't even give me that," Eva snapped, standing suddenly. "You know why I had to leave!"

"We could have worked things out here, together," Eric insisted.

Eva glared at him and crossed the room to the fireplace. She leaned against the mantle, leaving her back to them.

"Leave it be, Eric," Bill warned. "She did what she had to do."

"I know," Eric gave in with a sigh. "Evangeline, forgive me. I'm not angry with you, I'm simply disappointed that you had to leave to find happiness."

"I never claimed to have found happiness," Eva reminded him.

"Well, whatever you found or didn't find, I am glad you have returned, and I hope we can remind you of how happy you used to be."

Eva turned around from the fireplace and quickly returned to the couch where Eric was sitting. She sat beside him and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Bill watched from the opposite couch until she beckoned him over and he came to sit on her other side.

"I have missed you guys," she assured them, taking one of each of their hands in hers and squeezing them tightly. "It was unbearable at times." She lifted their hands and pressed her lips to their cold skin in turn.

"Evangeline…"

"Yea?" Eva rested her head against Eric's shoulder and looked up into his face.

He winced a little. "Your ring…"

"Oh my god!" Eva pulled her hand from his immediately. "I'm so sorry, I forgot…"

He shook his head and kept his hand low. "It's fine."

"It is not." She lifted his arm carefully, making sure not to touch his skin with her ring again. "Dammit. I'm sorry Eric."

"Don't worry about it." He flattened his hand over hers, palm upwards. "It's already beginning to heal."

"Good." Eva looked at the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry. It's such a habit to wear it that I sometimes forget it's there. Maybe I should take it off when I'm with you two."

"Never," Eric protested. "We gave it to you for your protection. I told you to never remove it, and that includes when you're with us. You never know what may happen."

"All right," Eva agreed. "I'll leave it on, but make sure you don't touch it!" The guys both promised, and she slipped her arm through Eric's, making certain her ring was not touching his skin. "So what else is new? Is there anything we should talk about?"

Bill shifted his position away from her a little and focused his eyes forward. "There is something that's different actually…"

"Oh?" Eva grasped his hand more tightly, trying to prevent him from moving away, but she sensed how tense he was and let his hand slip away. "What is it?"

"Earlier when you mentioned your fear about us possibly not recognizing your scent…" he hesitated. "It was actually different…"

"That's enough Bill." This time Eric spoke up. "It is none of our business."

"If not ours, then whose? We are responsible for her," Bill insisted. "We should know everything."

"If she wanted us to know, she would tell us," Eric argued.

"Okay…I am sitting right here, you know?" Eva pulled away from both of them now and crossed her arms. "You guys know everything about me. Bill, what are you talking about? What's different about my scent?"

"You are no longer a virgin."

Eva stood suddenly. "Eric's right. That is none of your business."

"Of course it is," Bill stood as well. "We are the only family you have, which means we are responsible for everything that happens to you…"

"I don't want to talk about this," Eva snapped. "I am a grown woman now and you are not responsible for my personal choices, especially not my choices regarding my sex life!"

"You make it sound as though you are quite sexually active," Eric spoke up.

"What?" Eva turned to him suddenly. She hadn't expected him to say anything. "No. I mean, maybe…" she paused. "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"Perhaps it is," Eric stood as well. "If you are active now, there are things I think we should discuss—we're supposed to discuss."

"Supposed to?" Eva took a step back from them.

"To prepare you…" Eric glanced at Bill. "You didn't have a mother to explain these things to you, and I am not certain of how much you know…"

"Oh my god," she laughed. "You're not seriously trying to give me a sex talk, are you?"

They both looked sincerely concerned.

"Okay, we really do need to set some boundaries. Sex is off limits." She shook her head. "Besides Noah gave me _that_ talk years ago."

"That is a relief," Eric told her, "but there are other matters to discuss."

Bill nodded. "Yes there are. You must be careful. There are diseases…"

"Stop," she insisted. "I can't take this right now." She walked around them, heading towards the doorway.

"Evangeline, you must take this seriously," Bill called after her.

She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I'm not sexually active, okay? It was just the one time."

They both fell silent and stopped pestering her with questions or lectures, but they kept their cold eyes on her curiously.

"I'm hungry now. Do you guys want anything?" She headed towards the kitchen, but neither of them followed her. They had known her long enough to know when to give her space.

"No," they answered simultaneously, but she returned a few minutes later carrying her salad as well as two wine glasses filled with True Blood.

"Neither of you touched your blood at the bar," she told them. "You have to be hungry."

They took the glasses from her, and the three of them resumed seats on the couches with Eva sitting across from the guys.

"So tell me then, when you weren't frequenting vamp clubs or getting laid, what were you doing romping around Europe?"

"Hmm, I don't know. What were you doing when you weren't busy pimping off young women as vamp chew toys?" Eric growled low in his throat, but Eva simply scowled at him and turned her attention to Bill. "Tell me about this town. Since I'm not sure how long I might be staying, I want to know everything that could be useful."

"Well, since I am hopeful that you might choose to stay for quite a long while, I believe everything may be useful," Bill told her. "Though as I mentioned earlier, the town hasn't been the most inviting, so I may not be the person to talk to concerning town matters."

"I did pick up on a vibe coming from the townspeople," Eva confessed. "The guy at the bar seems particularly irritated with you."

"Sam Merlotte. He's jealous."

"Of you?" Eva smiled as she understood his meaning. "He likes Sookie."

Bill nodded.

"I don't personally understand what everyone's fascination is with the girl," Eric commented. He was speaking to Bill, carefully avoiding Eva's gaze still.

"And yet the moment I brought her to your club you demanded to meet her," Bill spoke sharply.

"I like to acquaint myself with all new clientele."

"That is a lie," Bill argued. "She intrigued you, and you had to meet her."

"I was curious about who had captured your attention," Eric replied calmly.

"And ever since then you have found ways to bring her into your presence," Bill reminded him, still speaking more sharply than usual.

"Because she has continued to capture your attention."

"Lies again," Bill reprimanded. "You are fascinated with her for a reason that has nothing to do with me."

"Perhaps I am," Eric smiled slowly. "It isn't likely that I would tell you my reasons is it?"

Now Bill growled and Eva quickly stepped in to appease their argument before it escalated, as she knew they was easily prone to do. "It is clear that I was gone far too long for the sanity, and maybe even the safety of everyone."

They were both quiet, but she noticed that they nodded slightly in agreement.

"All right, then let's put the past behind us, stop arguing, and just enjoy the fact that we're all together now again." She stood and put a hand out to them both again. "Forgive and forget, right?"

They both reached out to take her extended hands, Eric again carefully avoiding the ring.

"No more arguing?" She prodded.

"No more," they agreed together.

"Good. Then I've got presents for you both."

"Presents?" Eric stood swiftly. "You should have started with the presents."

"I wasn't sure if you deserved them or not."

"Oh Evangeline…" Eric drawled out her name and brushed his nose against her cheek. "I always deserve presents!" He put his arms tight around her waist and rested his cold cheek against her shoulder.

"Eric…" Eva tried not to smile. "Get off of me you big slug!"

"Slug?" Eric laughed and held her even tighter. "I have been called many things in my long life, but never a slug."

"Bill, make him stop!" Eva giggled now as she tried to pry Eric's hands away. "He's tickling me!"

Eric didn't stop, and Bill didn't make a move to stop him.

"Eric!" She continued struggling, but she wasn't trying very hard and he didn't let up. "You're making me cold!"

"Sorry." He finally pulled back. "Do I still get my present?"

Eva grinned and pointed to one of her bags that had been left by the front door, and Eric was instantly there, kneeling and pulling out a few bags and wrapped packages. He brought them back to her and set them on the table in front of the couch, waiting for her to give them out. She handed two identical packages to each of the guys and waited for them to open them, which only took Eric a moment. He held up the bottle, which was barely larger than a flask, though slightly more rounded. It was a dark bronze and engraved with a golden dragon.

"It's for blood," Eva explained quickly. "I found them at a shop in Amsterdam. The vamp scene is huge there, you know, and they have lots of places devoted to vampire items. This stores blood at a constant temperature so that you can always have it with you in case of emergencies."

Bill opened his and smiled at the lighter color and the American flag etching.

"I know how patriotic you are," she told him. "You two really should think about relocating to Europe though. Everything is so vampire friendly there!"

"I've always like Europe," Eric agreed.

"Bill?"

He didn't answer, but he avoided eye contact.

"Right," Eva smiled. "There's a girl now. Well Eric, it looks like we're stuck here for a while longer."

Bill looked up at her slowly, and when he spoke he was very quiet. "If you two feel a need to leave this place, I cannot stop you, but I also cannot leave Sookie."

"Would you really let us leave?" Eva asked.

"I cannot stop you," he repeated.

"But would you want us to leave?"

"Of course not." His response was so quick and intense that Eva had to smile.

"Good, because you're stuck with us."

"Good."

Based on the expression that passed between Bill and Eric, Eva assumed neither of them would miss each other if she and Eric were to relocate, but she knew neither of them would let her out of their sight again now that she had returned.

"Okay boys, second presents," Eva announced. She took the other bags Eric had brought from her suitcase and after peeking into both of them she handed one to each of the guys.

"Whatever did we do to deserve two presents?" Eric snatched his eagerly and peered inside.

"Well, since I was mostly living off your money anyways…"

"Evangeline, it's perfect." Eric stroked the black feather and then set the white fedora on his head.

She smiled and tipped it down a little to the right. "Now it is. I found it at a little shop in Oxford Circle and couldn't pass it up." She looked at Bill. "And yours?"

Bill held up the red silk shirt she had given him and nodded with a smile. "You know me well."

There was a soft patter of feet on the steps and then the slight frame of a young redhead bounded into the room. "There you are! I've been going out of my mind waiting here for you. You ran out in such a hurry and didn't even say a word! What was I supposed to think?"

Eva eyed the girl carefully and then turned back to Bill. "Clearly, I don't know you as well as I thought I did."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's this?" the redhead narrowed her pale eyes at Eva. "You left me here all night so you could go out and get yourself another girlfriend?" She turned her scowl to Bill accusingly. "And to think I was actually worried about you!" Her bottom lip trembled.

"That's enough," Bill stopped her. Her eyes widened and she seemed to be desperately trying to fight the urge to both scream and cry. Bill's glare softened instantly and he moved to her side. "I didn't mean to shout at you." He put his hand on her shoulder, a little awkwardly.

"Does Sookie know about her?" Eva asked quickly.

"Of course she does," Bill confirmed.

"And she's okay with you having a relationship with another woman?" Eva frowned. "Isn't she a little young for you anyway?"

"Young?" Bill frowned.

"You misunderstand the situation," Eric spoke up. "There is nothing sexual between them."

"Sexual?" Bill repeated.

"Oh gross!" the girl pulled away from him quickly and moved to the other side of the room. "Please! He's like old enough to be my dad." She shivered at the thought.

"Okay…" Eva frowned. "Then what is she doing here?" she took a step towards the redhead and touched her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she moved away, but Eva reached out to her again.

"Eva, don't…" Bill tried to stop her, but she had already seen all she needed to know.

"You killed her. I thought you weren't doing that anymore."

"I had no choice," Bill insisted.

"And you stood there, encouraging him!" She glared at Eric.

"It had to be done."

"Bill…" the redhead stared at Eva nervously. "Who is she, and why is she looking at me like that?"

"This is Eva," Bill filled in. "She's…an old friend. And she's going to be staying here with us now, and you will show her respect."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm not allowed to bite her? I wouldn't do that," she promised. "Besides, I'm getting used to the fake stuff now. Sort of."

"Good," Bill nodded. "Eva, this is Jessica. I'm her master…though I suppose you already figured that out for yourself."

Eva was still staring hard at the girl. "How did I miss this?" she mused first to herself and then repeated it as a question to the guys, finally turning away from Jessica. "Why didn't I see this in either of you?"

Bill shrugged.

"Well, you make sense. Your thoughts are one-track-Sookie. Nothing else can gain any holding in your mind." She turned to Eric. "You on the other hand…" he was carefully avoiding her gaze. "You've learned to hide things from me!"

"And why shouldn't I?" He retorted. "You hide things from me!"

"What else are you keeping from me?"

He stayed silent.

"Well since I clearly am no longer a part of this conversation, can I have permission to go out so I'll be out of your way?"

Bill looked at her sharply. "Go out? The night's already almost over."

She nodded slowly. "I was sort of hoping to go down to Merlotte's and see Hoyt again. He said he'd wait for me."

Eric smirked. "You're letting her date humans?"

"Why not?" Jessica demanded. "He does!"

"We've had this discussion, young lady. You are not allowed to see that boy again."

A thin stream of blood leaked from the corners of her eyes instantly. "Please!"

"Bill…" Eva spoke gently. "You're being irrational. She clearly has feelings for this guy. Why shouldn't she be allowed to see him? There's nothing for her to do here anyway. She's young and she should go out and have fun."

"She is a vampire!"

"Yes, I realize that, thank you," Eva smiled. "And as Jessica pointed out, so are you, but that didn't stop you from getting involved with Sookie."

"That's different."

"Not really," Eva argued. "Bill let her go."

He hesitated for another moment and then nodded. "I want you back in this house by four o'clock. Understood?"

She squealed and quickly wiped the blood tears from her cheeks. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around Bill's neck briefly before fleeing from the house.

"You should not have stepped over my authority like that," Bill scolded Eva once Jessica was gone.

"I was trying to help," Eva responded. "You're lucky I'm back. That girl is miserable here. She's too young to be on her own."

"She's not on her own, she has me."

"Yes, and I'm sure you do the best you can, but she needs a mother. A woman she can talk to about things and who can understand when she needs to be given a little freedom."

"I am her maker."

"Exactly. You took away her human life, and now she needs someone to keep her new life as normal as possible." Eva smiled. "Like I said, you're lucky I'm here now."

"So then you are staying?" Eric asked.

"I'm not talking to you right now," she snapped.

"Evangeline, you cannot be upset with me for having some things in my life that are private. You've been gone for ages. My life did not stop when you left."

"Good. I wouldn't have wanted it to."

"Good."

"Now that I am back though, I expect you to be honest with me."

"Things have changed…"

"Stop saying that." She glanced at Bill suddenly and smiled. "She'll be fine, Bill."

"What?" He was staring at the door.

"Jessica—you have to give her a little freedom or she'll resent you."

"She has plenty of freedom."

"If you're that worried about her, you can go and spy on her you know."

"I'm not going to spy on her," he insisted.

"Good, then put her out of your mind." Eva analyzed Bill's still concerned expression and grinned. "If she's not back by curfew, you can go after her."

"All right." He seemed satisfied.

"And if he does go after her, you're going with to keep him in line," Eva told Eric.

He nodded. "As you wish."

"What I wish is for you to tell me what you're hiding from me and why?"

"Another time perhaps," Eric replied. "And perhaps not."

Eva frowned.

"Dearest, please, don't let this come between us when you've only just returned."

She considered his begging face and knew she couldn't stay angry. "I'm not going to forget about this," she told him, "but I suppose it can wait until later."

"Thank you."

"Now Bill," she turned to him, "please don't disappoint me…tell me you have a bathtub."

"Of course he does," Eric smiled. "Some things never change."

"You can use the one in my bathroom. It's the only one that's in working order right now," he told her. "I'll prepare it for you." He vanished up the stairs before Eva could argue.

"You're not going to go anywhere while I'm in the bath, are you?"

Eric hesitated.

"You promised you would stay here all night."

"If I stay the entire night though I'll have to stay the day as well, and then I won't be able to sleep in my own quarters," he reminded her. "You know how particular I am."

"Please stay."

"Why does it matter whether or not I stay here? You'll be sleeping anyway."

"I've been away a long time," she explained. "I'm tired of being alone."

"You won't be alone though. Bill will be here. You don't really need me."

"It's your choice of course," Eva gave up, "but I always need you—both of you. You know how selfish I can be." She headed upstairs and found Bill adding rose oil to the already full bubble bath.

"If I had known you were coming back, I would have made preparations," Bill told her as he started lighting candles. "I know you prefer lavender."

"It's fine Bill," she assured him. "It really is."

"All right. Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Thanks so much."

When he left her alone, she undressed and slipped into the hot bath. She lounged in the tub for nearly thirty minutes before she was able to pull herself out. Since she had left her bags downstairs, she pulled on a large robe that she found hanging on a hook by the door and headed back downstairs to join the others.

She found both of the guys in the living room, sitting on couches opposite each other and not saying a word. Eva had often pondered how perfectly still vampires could be, and she had sometimes thought about testing them, but she'd never had the patience. They looked up when she entered and stood.

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Very much." She walked over to them and put her arms around Eric's waist. "You're still here?"

"I know how important it is to you."

"It is," she confirmed. "Thank you."

"Unfortunately, I think we've talked the night away," Eric told her.

"Really?" Eva glanced toward the open windows and noticed the hint of the golden sun glowing at the horizon. "Already…" she sighed. "Fine off to bed with you both."

Neither of them budged.

"Boys, we'll talk more when the sun goes down again." She took their hands again. "I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise. Now, where do you sleep?"

Bill glanced at Eric.

"Seriously?" Eva pinched Bill. "Are you trying to hide where you sleep from Eric? If you can't trust your closest friend, then how can you trust anyone?"

"Eva, remember that things are not the way they once were."

"Whatever. I think you're being an idiot."

Bill hesitated for a moment, but then led them both to a closet beneath the staircase. He opened the door and then moved an oriental rug to reveal a large trap door. He lifted the trap door and pointed to his exposed sleeping space.

"You'll find a couple coffins in the second room on the left upstairs," Bill told Eric.

He nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Sleep well." Eva gave Bill a hug.

"I really am glad you've returned, Eva."

"I know. I am too."

Bill kissed her cheek and then slipped through the trap door. Eva watched him settle down and then closed him in and put the rug back in place before closing the closet door and heading upstairs to find Eric.

"Are you ready for bed?" She asked as she peered around the corner of the guest bedroom to which Bill had directed Eric.

"Just waiting for my goodnight kiss."

Eva crossed the room and kissed Eric on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

"Maybe. My time zones are all messed up. I'm not tired."

"Well, promise to sleep eventually. I don't want you to be tired when I wake up again."

"I promise."

Eric removed his shirt and climbed into the open coffin he had chosen. "Evangeline…"

"Yes?" She leaned against the edge of the coffin.

"You will be here when I wake up, won't you?"

"I will," she promised.

He nodded and smiled. "I'll see you when I wake then."

She shut the lid to his coffin and then headed downstairs to collect her bags. Since she hadn't yet chosen which room she would make her own, she brought her bags to the first spare bedroom and set her bags on the bed so she could change from the robe into a denim halter top dress. After dressing and fixing her makeup and hair, Eva tiptoed back downstairs and found Bill's car keys on a table by the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Eva drove Bill's car straight down the street until she found what she assumed to be the only market in the area. At such an early hour, there were only two other shoppers, and they both ignored her. Eva bought everything she needed for the breakfast she wanted to cook and then returned to the house to prepare it. Eva had just finished setting the table for two, complete with a bouquet of Tiger Lilies when her expected guest arrived. Leaving the kitchen, Eva hurried to open the front door and found Sookie standing on the front steps.

"Oh…" Sookie hesitated when Eva opened the door. "Hi there…"

"Good morning," Eva greeted. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Sookie didn't move from the first step.

"Please come inside. I have breakfast ready for us."

"Breakfast?"

"Please?" Eva stepped back and motioned for Sookie to follow her inside, which she did a little reluctantly.

"How'd you know I'd be coming here?"

Eva just smiled and shut the front door. Sookie looked around, and Eva couldn't miss the curiosity in her deep brown eyes.

"Do you want to check on him?" Eva asked. "He's in his usual place."

Sookie's eyes drifted in the direction of closet beneath the staircase, but she shook her head. "He doesn't like me looking at him when he's sleeping. I think he thinks it would gross me out or something to see him all dead like."

"It is a little creepy," Eva told her.

"You've seen him sleeping?" Sookie clearly couldn't stop herself from saying the first thing running through her mind.

Eva nodded. "It's not what you think though," she promised. "Come and sit down. There's a lot we should talk about, and I think it would be best discussed over waffles and Sangrias. You do like Sangrias, don't you?"

Sookie shrugged.

"I'm completely obsessed," Eva admitted. "I met this bartender in Morocco who made the most amazing Sangrias…he taught me all his secrets."

"I can't say I've ever had one before," Sookie told her.

"You haven't? Well then I am glad I decided to make them today." Eva led the way into the kitchen and motioned for Sookie to take a seat at the set kitchen table. Eva served Sookie two waffles and a couple pieces of bacon and then took her own seat across the table. She took a sip of her drink and then smiled. "Where to begin…"

"How'd you know I'd be coming here this morning?"

"Oh please," Eva laughed. "Your boyfriend ditched you last night to go home with some strange girl, and he doesn't give you any explanation. I'd be dying."

Sookie was quiet.

"You have every right to be curious. Bill should have told you what was going on last night instead of just leaving like we did. I know he's been around longer than many, but in some ways, he's very naive in his thinking, and I don't think he realized what it might have looked like to you for him to be leaving with me and for me to be staying here with him…"

"I didn't actually know you were staying with him."

"Oh, well, yea, I am."

"I see." Sookie hadn't touched her food.

"It's completely innocent though. I promise. Bill's family to me."

"Family?"

Eva nodded. "Bill and Eric mean everything to me, and I mean everything to them."

Sookie fidgeted in her chair and stared down at her plate.

"It's not romantic. They raised me."

Sookie suddenly looked up with a frown. "They what?"

"They raised me," she repeated.

"How were you raised by two vampires?"

"It's a long story, but if you want to hear it, you're going to have to eat something."

Sookie glanced at her plate and smiled slightly at Eva as she started shoveling food onto her fork.

"Thank you." Eva finally took a bite of her own food. "Also, you should know that this isn't something I talk about much. My past is sort of private. I don't think it's necessary for everyone to know my business."

"Then why're you telling me?"

"Because my past is intricately linked with Bill, and I can see that you're a major part of his life now, so I think you deserve to know."

"Do you think I should hear it from Bill?"

"If I thought he was capable of telling you then yes, but as quiet as I am about the past, he's even worse."

Sookie nodded and waited quietly for Eva to explain.

"I know it's hard for you to believe now, but Eric and Bill used to be close. They were as close as brothers. They did everything together, they even nested together." Sookie frowned, but Eva just nodded and continued. "One night they went out together, as usual, and they witnessed a young man being mugged in an alley, so they stepped in to help. The muggers got away, but the guy was nearly dead. Even if they had taken him to a hospital, there was no way to know for sure if he would live, but instead of trying, they decided to turn him—together." Noticing Sookie's shocked expression, Eva quickly continued. "It was something they had talked about before. They had been curious how a vampire would behave with two makers, whether or not he would be equally loyal to both. I think they wanted to make it a game between the two of them—who could be the better, stronger maker. This guy gave them the opportunity they needed. So they drained him together, and then they both lay with him, and when he rose, they both gave him their blood to drink and he became their protégé. He was loyal to both makers."

"Bill's never mentioned this vampire before. What happened to him?"

"Well, it turns out that despite his intense loyalty to his makers, he had another loyalty that they hadn't counted on, and it was even stronger."

"Loyalty to what?"

"His sister." Eva silenced for a moment and took a sip of her drink. "I was only eleven at that time, and no matter what Eric and Bill said, my brother insisted on coming home to me. They told him he couldn't be with me since he had become a vampire, but he wouldn't listen to them. Noah refused to leave me alone."

"What about your parents?"

"Our parents died when I was six. My brother was all I had."

"I know what that's like," Sookie told her. "My parents died when I was young too."

"I'm sorry."

"So did Bill and Eric let your brother go to you?"

"They didn't have a choice," Eva explained. "He managed to ignore their pull over him and disobey their orders to stay away from me. They followed him back to me to watch what would happen. You have to understand how nervous they were since this was before vampires came out."

"What happened?"

"When Noah came home, he told me everything that had happened, and he explained that he wasn't human anymore and that things were going to be different. Then he told me that if I was scared of him or what he had become, he would stay away from me."

"And what did you say?"

"What would you have said?"

Sookie nodded. "He stayed with you."

"He did, and when his makers saw how important I was to him, they chose to stay as well."

"Your brother was okay with that?"

"Of course. As much as he loved me, he did have some unavoidable loyalties to his makers. He wanted to be with them, so the idea of us all being together was the best option. There were a couple of conditions and arrangements that needed to be made, such as a nanny to stay with me after school, while they were still asleep, but that was only until I was thirteen and I insisted that I could take care of myself." Eva stood to refill both their glasses with sparkling wine. "The four of us became a family. They showed me what it meant to be loved."

"You were happy living with them?"

"Happier than I've ever been in my life. They made sure I had everything I could ever need or want. They took care of me and protected me. They made sure that every vampire within their radius knew I was off limits. I was, and still am under their protection." Eva took her seat again.

"If you had such a happy life with them, why'd you leave? You did leave, didn't you? Bill seemed surprised to see you."

"Yes, I left last year."

"Why?"

"Noah died last year."

Sookie's mouth dropped open, and her eyes watered instinctively.

"He got mixed up in something…no one's sure what exactly…but he was killed."

"I'm so sorry," Sookie let a tear leak from the corner of one eye. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my brother…"

"I don't blame Eric or Bill of course, but losing Noah was too much to handle. I had to get away for a while, so I left. I just needed some time to myself."

"But now you've come back?"

"I couldn't stay away from them. I missed them too much," she explained. "Like I said, they've been my family for more than half my life."

"Then I'm glad ya'll are back together."

"Yea, me too." Eva noted that Sookie had finished eating, and so she started clearing the dishes. "Since I'm going to be staying around for a while I think I might like to get a job. Do you think Sam Merlotte might hire me?"

"I think he might. We always seem to have a shortage of waitresses at the bar. I could talk to him for you if you like."

"Actually, I think I might go in and talk to him myself. Do you think he's in now?"

"Maybe." Sookie stood and started helping Eva with the dishes. "I'm supposed to be heading over there actually. We can go in together."

"Perfect. I'll finish these later." Eva abandoned the dishes and followed Sookie towards the door.

"Can I ask you something else before we go?" Sookie paused at the door.

Eva shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"I'm sorry…" Sookie didn't look entirely apologetic. "It's just that other than the vampires, there's never been anyone whose mind I couldn't get into."

"I'm not like most people."

"I've noticed. Most people wouldn't choose to live with three vampires, but that doesn't explain why I can't hear your thoughts, or how you knew I was even trying to."

"I can't explain it to you Sookie," Eva told her. "It's just the way I am."

"Can you read minds?"

"Not like you do," Eva explained. "I can see things about people though. I know things about them—about their past, present…"

"And their future?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you see stuff about them?"

"Bill and Eric?"

Sookie nodded.

"I can," she confirmed. "I think I can sense them better than anyone. I'm so connected with them…I can always feel them."

"Really?" Sookie looked a little sad. "I can't read their minds."

"Of course not. They're vampires."

"But that doesn't stop you?"

"I told you I'm connected with them." She shrugged. "Come on, let's go to Merlotte's."

"There's more you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

Eva smiled. "There's always more."

Sookie didn't say anything as they walked outside to Bill's car. Since Sookie had walked to Bill's house from her own, Eva drove them both to Merlotte's. When they arrived, Sookie went to the back to prepare for her shift, while Eva sought out the owner in his office. She knocked on the door and waited for his permission to enter before peeking her head inside.

"Hi there…"

Sam glanced up from his desk and greeted Eva with an expression of surprise and curiosity. He beckoned her all the way into his office. "I didn't really expect to see you again."

"Well I hope it's not an unpleasant surprise," Eva smiled. "I'm actually here to ask for a favor."

"I'm listening."

"Sookie mentioned that you might be interested in hiring a new waitress."

He nodded. "You're planning on staying around then?"

"I am. This is my home now."

"Have you had any experience waiting tables before?"

"Umm, honestly, no I haven't…" Eva replied. "But I'm a fast learner and I'd be very devoted to my job if you gave me a chance."

"I'm sure you would Eva," he paused, "it is Eva, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Right, well, I'm sure you'd be a very hard worker, but I would need assurance that there wouldn't be any trouble…"

"Trouble?" She smiled. "You mean vampire trouble?"

He hesitated.

"It's okay. Sookie mentioned that you weren't particularly fond of vampires."

"It's not that I've got anything against them, but they do seem to bring some unnecessary trouble along wherever they go…"

"Well for the sake of complete honesty, you should know that I am living at Bill Compton's place. So with that I can't guarantee that he won't come in every now and again."

"Bill comes in anyway for Sookie."

"True, but Eric might be coming in sometimes as well."

Sam crossed his arms.

"They will behave though," she assured him. "They won't cause any trouble."

He considered it for a moment and nodded. "I could use another hand around here."

"When can I start?"

"Today too soon?

"No it's perfect."

"Okay. Why don't you put on one of the extra shirts from the back room and shadow Sookie today? She'll show you the ropes and you can start your own shift tomorrow at eleven."

"Thanks Boss." She smiled and left to find Sookie.

"Well?" Sookie was waiting for Eva in the back room.

"I've been instructed to put on a shirt and follow you around for the day."

"Great. There should be a spare in there, and I think I've left a pair of shorts in there too if you want to put them on." Sookie pointed out a cupboard and Eva retrieved the clothes. Eva changed quickly and put her dress in the cupboard, then followed Sookie out. "I don't know what all he wants me to show you, but I guess I'll just let you follow me around and help serve my tables."

And that's exactly what they did. For the next five hours, Sookie taught Eva the ins and outs of life as a waitress at Merlotte's. She taught her the table numbers, the short names for menu items, and even some inside information on a few of the regulars who came to the bar. It wasn't until after the dinner rush started to subside that Eva had a chance to visit the kitchen. She wandered back when Sookie was busy with one of her tables and introduced herself to the chef.

"You're the new girl Sam hired?"

"I'm Eva." She put out her hand but he kept on working. "You're Lafayette, right?"

He nodded.

"Sookie has nothing but good things to say about you."

"Sookie's a good girl." He continued cooking and spoke without looking up. "You were in here last night with the vampires right?"

"Oh, did you see that?" Eva rolled her eyes. "They were so out of line—some vampires just think way too highly of themselves."

"Like your friends?"

"Sookie seemed to think you were okay with Bill."

"I wasn't exactly thrilled when she started dating a vampire, but yea, he's nice enough I 'spose." He finally looked up, only very briefly, but Eva was shocked by how much anger and terror she saw in his dark eyes.

"So, you're okay with Bill…" Eva puzzled out. "What about Eric? You know him?"

Lafayette turned his back to her and she could barely hear him mumbling. "Yea, we've met."

"People say he's the nicer of the two," Eva told him.

"Could've fooled me."

Eva didn't like the tone in his voice. It reminded her too much of others who had been at the wrong end of one of Eric's wilder moments. She knew it was crossing a line she had promised not to cross, but she moved around the counter until she was directly behind him and turned him around so she could grasp his hands in hers.

"What the fuck you doing woman?" He started to pull away from her.

"Please…" she held on tightly and concentrated hard. After a few moments she let out a sigh, but didn't open her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What've you got to be sorry for?" He succeeded in pulling his hands away.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. It was very wrong."

Lafayette took a step away from her, and she noticed that he had started trembling a little. "Now how the fuck do you know what happened to me?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"You got in my head. You a mind reader like Sookie?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, whatever you are, you just keep out of my head. Understood? I don't want you fucking with my private pains. You just keep your hands to yourself and keep your vamp away from me, and we'll be just fine."

Eva left the kitchen promptly and returned to the main room where Sookie was still busy with tables.

"Did you meet Lafayette?"

Eva nodded. "Look Sookie, I've got to go. Tell Sam I'll be back for my shift tomorrow."

"Everything okay?"

Eva tried to smile, but she just shook her head and started towards the door, not even bothering to retrieve her dress from the back room. "There's just something I've got to take care of. Thanks for helping me out today."

Sookie waved as Eva hurried off to the parking lot. She drove back to Bill's house and parked in front just as the sun started to dip low in the sky. She hurried inside and directly up to the room where Eric slept in his borrowed coffin. Heading to the window, she pushed aside the heavy velvet curtains and then returned to the coffin in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Eva lifted the lid to his coffin and stared down at his perfectly still sleeping form with her hands on her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

It only took a moment for him to react. He sat up so swiftly, Eva would have lost her balance if she hadn't been used to vampires' quick movements.

"Evangeline?" Eric glanced at the open window and then back at her, sinking slightly into the coffin, trying to avoid the beam of sunlight that was hitting him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention."

"By burning me in my sleep?" Eric reached to lower the lid of his coffin, but she leaned against the edge, preventing it from closing. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Eva? Eric? I heard the disturbance." Bill peered around the doorway. "Is everything all right?" He glanced at the open window. "Why is the window open?"

"Evangeline thought it would be entertaining to watch me burn."

Bill glanced at her curiously.

"Stop fussing, the sun is dying. It won't hurt you anymore."

Eric rested against the back of the coffin and stared hard at her. "What's this about?"

"I met Lafayette today."

Eric sunk a little lower in his coffin and avoided eye contact. "Oh?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There was a situation, and I took care of it." He finally stood and climbed out of the coffin. "I am the sheriff of this area. It is my duty to keep order."

"You call what you did keeping order? You tortured him nearly to death!" Eva glanced at Bill who was still hovering in the doorway. "I'd hate to think you had any part in this, but I think I can trust you weren't in the loop." He shook his head. "Eric, what could you possibly have been thinking?"

"He was exploiting vampires to sell their blood!"

"Which is different from what you do with humans every night, how?"

He frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"You prostitute humans' blood at your club!"

"They don't do anything they aren't willing to do."

"Neither was the vampire who gave his blood to Lafayette. It was a business arrangement. He wasn't stealing it."

"Call it whatever you like, but whatever deal they had established was wrong. Vampires should have more self-respect than that…"

"Whereas humans shouldn't be judged for letting vampires bite them?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You know what your problem is, Eric? You have a superiority complex. You always have. Just because you're immortal, you think you're somehow better than humans. Being dead doesn't make you better than us. In fact as far as I can tell, it just makes you more of a bastard."

"He had to be punished…"

"Confronting him and explaining how he has done wrong is one thing, but locking him up, torturing him, feeding on him, getting him shot, and then forcing him to drink from you?" She shook her head. "You disgust me."

"I can't let people get away with things like that…"

"Lafayette wasn't hurting anyone and you know it. He was just running a business, a business that you actually told him to take up again! What the hell is that about anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"If this is who you are now, I'm not sure I want to understand."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet…" she turned away from him and picked up his shirt from where he had dropped it that morning before sleeping. "I think you should just go."

"Go?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really all that happy with you right now."

"So you want me to leave."

"You may not take it very seriously, but what you did to Lafayette, and who knows how many others that I don't know about is something I can't ignore." She held out the shirt to him. "I'm sorry."

He took the shirt, headed towards the door, and left without another word.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?" Eva asked Bill once they were alone.

"When Sookie found that Eric was keeping Lafayette locked up, she was very angry. She got him free by agreeing to work for Eric if he ever requires her services. I'm not happy with the arrangement, but he doesn't much care what I think."

"He always has been a little stubborn."

"Eva, why are you wearing that?"

She looked down at her shirt. "Oh. I got a job."

"At Merlotte's?"

"Yea, Sookie helped me."

Bill frowned.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad I was getting to know Sookie."

"I don't like the idea of you working at Sam's place. That place doesn't have the best past record."

"Sookie works there though."

"And I wish she wouldn't, but Sam is a good friend of hers, and she likes her job."

"I think I might like it too," Eva told him. "Besides I need something to do while the two of you sleep all day."

"You should be in school."

"I'm going to look into taking some classes at the college. I only have a semester left before I earn my degree."

"I thought you had at least three."

"I took some independent courses in Europe."

"Good. I'm glad you haven't abandoned your studies completely."

"I made a promise to Noah, remember?"

"I remember."

"Are you going to see Sookie tonight?"

"After her shift."

"Good, you should." Eva yawned. "I think I might turn in a little early tonight."

"You're tired?"

"I am," she confirmed. "I was working with Sookie all day."

Bill eyed her carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great," she laughed. "Just tired."

"You know what I mean Eva. How do you _feel_? Unless you found someone you could trust in Europe, it's been over a year." Bill put his hand against her neck gently. "I can sense the weakness in you. It's more than just being tired today. You're exhausted. Maybe we should…"

"No." Eva pulled away from his touch. "I'm not doing that anymore."

"Eva, it keeps you strong. It protects you."

"I can take care of myself."

"If Eric were here he would be on my side in this."

"Well Eric isn't here, is he?" She headed towards the door. "I don't need it."

"It's not about need, Eva. It's about making sure you have as much protection as possible. If anything were to happen to you…"

"Things have changed Bill. Isn't that what you and Eric keep telling me? Things aren't the way they used to be." She walked away from him.

"Eva, don't be angry with me. You know I only want to protect you."

"I'm not angry. I'm just tired, and I'm going to bed. Make sure you wake me up before dawn so I can say goodnight."

"She's right of course. I have changed. Years ago I would never have tolerated someone like me."

"Eric, you're being absurd," Pam crooned to him as she massaged his head gently with her eager fingers. "Just because this little girl suddenly flies back into town after abandoning you, you're ready to completely change your life? You are our sheriff. People respect you."

"No, people fear me. It's not the same thing." He pulled away from her and stood from the couch on which he had been lying. "_I_ don't even respect me, and I know she doesn't."

"What she thinks of you is irrelevant. She's just a baby. She's never understood the sort of responsibility you face. She's an arrogant, self-obsessed, human bitch…"

Eric clamped his hand around her throat before she could get out another word. "Evangeline is a hundred times the woman you could ever be if you lived for the rest of eternity. If she's concerned about something I have done, she has good reason to be, and I would do well to listen to her." His fangs emerged and he put his face near enough to hers so that she felt the tip of his fangs grazing against her cheek as he growled. "And you would do well to speak better of your superiors."

When he released her, Pam tried to laugh away his threat, but she had never seen him in such a fiery mood.

"I'm going out." He pulled on his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Let me come with you."

"No." Eric spoke so sharply, Pam took a step back. "You stay here."

"Fine." She tried to sound as sharp as he did, but her voice wavered slightly.

Eric left swiftly, headed straight for Merlotte's. When he arrived, he took a few moments to compose himself—straighten his jacket and run a hand through his mussed hair—before entering

Sookie saw him the moment he entered. "She's not here."

Eric glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not here for Evangeline."

"Well you sure as hell better not be here for me right now. I don't have the time."

"I'm here to see Lafayette."

"Lafayette doesn't want to see you," Sookie snapped. "I couldn't imagine why not."

"Sookie, I need to see Lafayette. Is he in the back?"

She turned away from him, refusing to answer, and returned to her tables. Eric took her silence as a confirmation and headed into the back in search of Lafayette. He found him in the kitchen, busily flipping burgers. Though his back was to the door, when Eric entered, every muscle in Lafayette's body visibly tensed, and he momentarily stopped what he was doing.

"It's going to burn," Eric warned.

Lafayette attended to the burgers, removing them from the stove before they were burned, and then he turned slowly towards Eric. "Can I help you with something?"

"Don't be frightened," Eric spoke gently, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Your frustration is understandable," Eric admitted, "but I truly have come here in peace—for peace actually. Is there somewhere we can go to speak alone?"

"I'm not likely to go anywhere alone with you."

"It is important," Eric pleaded.

Lafayette hesitated for another moment and then called for someone else to cover him for a moment before leading Eric out the back door. "All right, talk."

"I am here to ask for your forgiveness," Eric began immediately.

Lafayette laughed, but Eric stared at him calmly. "You fucking with me pretty boy?"

"No. I am quite serious." He looked down at the ground. "I am not good at this. I don't like admitting my faults, but under the circumstances, I realize it has become necessary to offer my apologies."

"To me?"

"Taking you like I did, and torturing you in that way was wrong."

"Come again?"

"Being the Sheriff of this town, I sometimes become a little too consumed in my own superiority to recognize when I have taken my authority too far. It was disrespectful of me to treat you like I did."

"Yea, no shit."

"I still believe that it was wrong for you to make deals with vampires so you could sell their blood, but if they were okay with it, then I cannot put the blame on you entirely. My actions against you were rash and too intense. I overreacted, and I am sorry. Furthermore, I should not have forced you to drink from me."

"You said it was the only way for my leg to heal."

"That is very possibly true, but I again acted rashly. I wanted power over you and I didn't care how it may have adversely affected you."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Okay…"

"Also, I do not expect you to continue selling V for me. It was inconsiderate of me to ask you, and I know that it could be dangerous for you to continue. If you choose to you can sell the remainder of your supply, obviously keeping all the profits for yourself."

"Yea, I don't think I'll be doing that."

"One last thing…" Eric had to force himself to finish. "There are side effects to drinking my blood, which you may have noticed…"

"The dreams."

"Among other things," Eric nodded. "As I have said, I wanted influence over you, but it was not my place to assume that sort of power. If you would like for me to sever the connection I will. If, however, you would like to keep the connection intact, I can promise you protection. I will always be able to sense you, and if the time comes that you find yourself in trouble, you can count on me for help. I will not abuse the connection in any other way, but you will have to tolerate some of the dreams and…attraction."

Lafayette cleared his throat and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's natural, Lafayette. You shouldn't feel ashamed for the thoughts you may have of me. It is to be expected. The choice is yours, and I will respect whatever choice you make. You have my word."

"I don't get you."

"How do you mean?"

"One second you're keeping me chained up in a basement, starving me and feeding on me, and the next you're offering me your protection…"

"Let's just say, I have recently been reminded that just because I am not human, I do not have to be an animal."

"Eva talked to you, didn't she?"

Eric was quiet.

"What sort of pull has that girl got over you?"

"Evangeline and I have a long history together. While she was gone, it was easy to forget how to respect humans, since she was one of the few that I ever truly have respected."

"Well then I'm glad she's back."

"So am I."

"I still don't think I can trust you," Lafayette decided. "You put me through a lot of fucked up shit."

"It is perfectly understandable. Though if you knew the reasons behind my intense reaction, and my asking you to continue selling V, you may feel differently." He put his hands into his pocket and lifted his chin, signally an end to the conversation. "I will give you time to think it over, and then you can let me know what you have decided." He vanished into the night, leaving Lafayette confused, distressed, and completely unable to focus on his work.

After work he tried to go home to sleep away his confusion, but after a few hours of pointless tossing and turning, he gave up and headed to the one person he could think of to talk to about everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Eva had woken up briefly to say goodnight to Bill, and then she had promptly fallen back asleep to try and get in a couple more hours before her first shift at Merlotte's. She started at ten, and by one o'clock she had already fallen into a satisfactory rhythm. And then he came and threw it all off.

"I need to talk to you."

Eva glanced at Lafayette who had suddenly appeared beside her as she set down two plates of burgers at one of her tables. She ignored him briefly to finish with the guests. "Is there anything else I can get for you at this time?" When they declined, she started walking towards the kitchen for her next order. "What's wrong Lafayette?"

"I need to talk to you," he repeated.

"So talk."

"Not here."

"I'm sort of busy right now." They reached the kitchen and Eva took two plates from the counter. "Can this wait until my break?"

"No, it can't."

"I'm sorry Lafayette, but I need to finish with these orders. It's my first day. If Sam sees me taking a break early, he's going to lose all faith in me."

He followed her to the next table. "When's your break?"

"One hour."

He sighed. "Fine. Meet me out back in one hour."

"Okay, I will."

Lafayette left the bar quickly, leaving Eva completely unsettled and unable to recover her nearly perfected serving rhythm. Her break couldn't come fast enough, and she spent the next hour distracted and forcing friendliness to her tables. At one o'clock, she dropped an order at the appropriate table and then darted out back without a word to anyone. Lafayette was waiting as promised.

"What's wrong Lafayette?" She asked him immediately.

"Is he trustworthy?"

"What?"

Lafayette was pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, and trembling visibly. "Can he be trusted?"

"Who?"

"You know who!" He nearly shouted at her. "That blonde vampire bitch."

"Eric?" Eva tried to keep up with the conversation. "Can you please sit down? You're making me dizzy!"

He kept pacing. "I know he's a bastard, and a freak, but is he trustworthy?"

"I don't understand what you're asking…"

"It's a yes or no question!" He snapped.

"Yes then," she snapped back. "My instinct is to say yes, Eric is completely trustworthy. I would trust him with my life…but after what he did to you…I don't know how you could ever trust him."

"He came to me."

"When?"

"Last night. He came to me here, and he apologized."

"He did?"

"He told me he was wrong for what he did to me and a bunch of shit like that, and then he told me he could break the connection between us if I wanted, and if I chose to keep it, he would protect me." Lafayette finally stopped pacing. "He gave me his word."

"He did?" Eva repeated quietly.

"So I want to know if I can trust that lying son-of-a-bitch."

"If he gave you his word, you can trust him completely." Eva smiled. "He really came to you and apologized?"

He nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"A lot of mean things," she answered truthfully. "I sort of lashed out at him, but it was necessary. He was so far out of line…"

"I think he meant it."

"His apology?" Eva nodded. "If Eric apologized, you can be certain that he meant it. He doesn't take humbling acts like that lightly."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"After everything he did to me, I didn't think I'd ever get over it all, but somehow hearing him apologize like that actually made things better. Not completely mind you, but I think it's starting to be okay."

"Good."

"So, he'd really protect me?"

She nodded.

"But I'd have to put up with the connection between us."

"If you want to keep it without all the side effects, I can help you."

"Help me how?"

"With the dreams and with the attraction factor."

He looked away from her. "I didn't say anything about that."

"It's normal. When you feed from a vampire, his blood is like a toxic aphrodisiac targeted towards that specific vampire, constantly running through your veins. It causes increased desire for that vampire and erotic dreams. It's unavoidable, unless you can force yourself to ignore it."

"And you can help me ignore it?"

"I can."

"How do you know about all this?"

"Eric taught me actually. Bill helped, but he was never as good at it as Eric was. He didn't have the patience."

"Why would they want to help you with something like that. You'd think they would want to keep as much control over their humans as possible."

"I was only fourteen. They didn't want me to be connected to them in that way."

"Oh." He frowned. "I'm surprised it made a difference to them."

"I told you Eric used to understand respect better."

He nodded. "So you really think I can trust him."

"I do."

"Okay. Thanks." He headed away, but stopped to offer her a slight smile. "I think you're gonna be a good addition here."

"I hope you're right." She waved to him as he left, but took a few more moments to herself before returning to work.

The rest of the day, she worked in a slight daze, only focusing enough to accomplish her tasks. At five o'clock, she took a brief moment to say 'goodbye' to Sookie and double-check that she had another way to get home before heading out into the parking lot to Bill's car. She had only just exited the restaurant though when she was again detained.

"Sorry, I didn't see you…" she apologized quickly to the young man she had collided with in her haste.

"That's okay," he grinned wide, "I never mind it when pretty girls bump into me."

Eva tried to offer him a smile, but she was too distracted with her own evening plans to be concerned with this guy's flirtations.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He wasn't prepared to let her leave so quickly.

"At Merlotte's?" Eva remembered she was still wearing the uniform.

"Yea," he nodded. "I've got a pretty good eye for the waitresses here, and I would've remembered you."

"You're right," she told him, "I just started today actually."

"Welcome then." He continued grinning, and she was becoming a little impressed with how well he could hold his smile. "I'm Jason." He held out his hand.

The moment she took his hand, however, she couldn't stop herself from seeing into his life. She tried to fight it, but the emotions he was suppressing overwhelmed her, buzzing through her brain like an entire hive of angry hornets. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth together until the images ceased their bombardment. Then she took a shaky breath and withdrew her hand from his.

"You okay?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded. "I have to go though."

"Oh…okay…well, I'm sure I'll see you around…"

She headed to the car immediately without giving him another word, and drove back to Bill's much more quickly than was likely safe.

There was still at least an hour before the sun died for the day, so there were no distractions for Eva as she hurried upstairs to change out of her work uniform and into something more appealing. After rifling through her luggage, she settled on a red silk dress she had found at an Italian boutique. It had a plunging V-neckline and reached to just above her knees. She left her hair down and slipped into a pair of black stilettos. She knew Bill would worry when he woke up, but she didn't want to waste another minute, so instead of waiting for him, she left again in his car.

Though she'd never been there before, Eva was able to find the club easily using the GPS system on her cell phone, which the guys had given her for her last birthday that she had spent with them. It only took thirty minutes until she pulled into the parking lot and parked Bill's car near to the front door. She straightened out her dress and ran a hand through her hair as she walked to the door. The club hadn't opened yet, but Eva found the front door unlocked and walked in.

"We're not open yet." A short woman with a blonde pixie-cut and slightly wild eyes stopped Eva just inside the door. You can't be here."

"I'm here to see Eric," Eva told her.

"He won't be here until after dark. You'll have to come back later."

"He's always here," Eva corrected. "I know he has an apartment upstairs."

The woman shook her head quickly. "I can't confirm that."

"I don't need you to confirm it. I just need you to step away and let me finish what I came here to do."

"No," the woman continued shaking her head. "No, no, no. I can't let you do that. Eric won't be happy if I let someone in while he was still sleeping."

"Trust me, Eric won't mind this time."

"I can't let you," she persisted. "No."

"Listen sweetheart. I respect that you are trying to do your job here, and I understand that under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be able to let anyone in until Eric was awake, but I promise you, this is a special situation. Eric won't be upset with you. If for some crazy reason he is upset, you can blame me entirely."

She continued to shake her head.

"If you don't tell me where Eric sleeps, however, you're going to have to deal with my anger. And trust me, you don't want to face that."

She still seemed hesitant, but the woman finally pointed to the back of the bar. "There's a staircase through the office. Take it upstairs. His is the last room at the end of the hall."

"Pam sleeps here, doesn't she?"

The blonde nodded. "She's in the room next to Eric."

"Of course she is," Eva smirked. "Thank you for your help." Leaving the other woman alone, and still a little nervous, Eva followed her directions to the back of the club, into the office, and up the staircase to the private living compartments on the second floor.

At the second to last door at the end of the hallway, Eva stopped and turned the doorknob with a little too much excitement. A single coffin stood in the center of the room. Eva shut the door and made her way towards the coffin. She opened the large purse she had packed specially before leaving Bill's house and withdrew a long silver chain and padlock. Draping the chain around the coffin, Eva secured it with the padlock and smiled at her handiwork before returning to the hallway and continuing to Eric's room.

Like Pam's, the coffin stood in the center of the room, but his was on a raised platform and the rest of the room was decorated much more elaborately, with black velvet draperies over the windows and candelabras standing tall around the room. Eva located a book of matches on the top of his marble dresser and lit all the candles in the room. Leaving her purse by the dresser, Eva hurried back down to the bar where she found the blonde pacing frantically.

"I really shouldn't have let you go up there!"

"You really need to calm down," Eva told her. "What's your name?"

"Ginger."

"Okay Ginger, I don't know how to make you understand me, but I give you my word that Eric won't punish you. If it makes you more comfortable, I could knock you out and you can tell him that you tried to prevent me from going up." Ginger seemed to consider it for a minute, but Eva rolled her eyes and moved behind the bar, going about her plans without giving Ginger any more thought. She found two champagne glasses and filled one with True Blood and the other with champagne.

"What are you doing now?" Ginger demanded. "You can't just help yourself like that!"

Eva ignored her and returned upstairs to Eric's room. She set the drinks on a small table beside the coffin and lifted the lid. She smiled down at Eric's sleeping form and, leaning down, pressed her lips against his cold forehead.

His lifeless form stirred instantly in response to her touch. She perched on the side of his coffin and held up the glass of blood. His eyes blinked open and he gazed at her curiously.

"Good evening," she smiled.

"Well this is different." He sat up slowly and glanced around the room.

"The drapes are still drawn," she told him. "You're perfectly safe to be up now."

"Experience has made me skeptical of unexpected wakeups. Though I must say, this one is definitely much more appealing than the last."

"Hungry?" She offered him the glass, and he accepted it, but didn't drink immediately.

"Not that I don't appreciate the wakeup, but may I inquire as to your intention?"

"First, an apology," she explained. "I was an ass earlier."

"I deserved it," he assured her.

"Well, yes, but I didn't have to be quite so…intense. I was reckless. The sun could have hurt you."

He shook his head. "You've known the sun's dangerous hours since you were thirteen. You knew it wouldn't have harmed me."

Eva nodded. "It made you nervous though, didn't it?"

"As I said before, I deserved it."

"You did," she agreed, "but now you deserve forgiveness."

"Lafayette came to you," Eric understood.

"He did."

"That should have been private."

Eva laughed. "Like hell you wanted that to stay private. You were hoping he would come to me instantly so I could realize how wrong I was to overreact and come crawling back to you."

"Please," Eric smiled, "as if you would ever crawl for anyone."

"Are we ready to makeup yet?"

He held up his glass and clinked it against hers. "Cheers."

"To friendship," she completed.

"One that survives forever."

Eva smiled and took a sip from her champagne, while Eric drank from his own glass.

"Now that that's settled, I suppose I should prepare myself for the evening. The club opens soon." He motioned for her to stand so he could open the lower half of his coffin, but she hesitated.

"Are you clothed?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Eric, that was one time…" she hesitated. "Maybe twice. But getting drunk and skinny dipping in the Hudson River is one thing…"

"Shut your eyes then if it makes you uncomfortable."

Eva turned her back to him with her eyes shut and waited for him to put on clothes.

"All right." He swiftly pulled on a pair of black slacks and told her she was "safe." He had begun to sift through his large closet for a shirt when he paused and tilted his head. "Evangeline…"

"Yes?"

"Where's Pamela?"

Eva smiled.

"Evangeline."

"I didn't hurt her."

"I know, but she is panicking. Why is she panicking?"

She shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't want to be bothered for a while, so I made certain that we wouldn't be."

He waited.

"I chained her into her coffin," Eva finally told her.

He pulled his lips tight, and Eva knew him well enough to realize he was fighting a smile. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"The bitch deserves whatever she gets."

"I know you two have never gotten along well, but could you try and be on your best behavior?"

"No," Eva answered promptly. "I refuse to stay in the same town as that lying, cheating whore. She is destroying you, and if she stays…"

"Calm down." He moved to her side in one fluid movement. He put his hand on her shoulders and stared down into her eyes. "Does it really bother you that much to have her here?"

Eva nodded. "It's more than just the silly little things she and I would fight about years ago. You're different when she's around."

"Different how?"

"I don't like the way she influences you," Eva told him. "She makes you different, and not at all in a good way. I don't like who you become with her."

"I'm the same as I always am."

"You're not though."

"You have never liked Pam," Eric reminded her, "but that doesn't mean she's a bad person. I see no reason why we can't all get along. You made me stay with Bill last night."

"That's different. Bill's not evil."

"Neither is she."

Eva was clearly not convinced.

"Evangeline, please go let her out of her coffin. I'm about to open the club, and I need her to be there with me."

"No you don't."

"Evangeline."

"Fine." Eva took a quick sip of her champagne and handed the glass to him. "I'm not happy about it though."

"Just promise me you'll play nice."

"I always do." Eva left his room and returned to Pam's room next door. She stepped inside and shut the door before heading over to the coffin in the center of the room. It took her a moment to do what she had been instructed, but finally gave in and removed the heavy silver chains from around the coffin.

Pam sprung from her coffin faster than Eva had ever seen her move, and she had her hand around Eva's throat before she could get out of her way.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch?" Pam snarled with her teeth just an inch away from Eva's face.

"It was a harmless joke, Pam," Eva tried to laugh, but Pam's anger fueled her strength, and her grip was tight.

"I thought we were rid of you for good. You should have known better than to come back where you weren't wanted." Pam's sharp teeth grazed the edge of Eva's chin. "You have no idea how much I've always wanted to taste you…to know what it was about you that kept my Eric so enthralled…"

"He's never tasted me," Eva gasped out.

"I know, but I'm sure he's thought about it." Pam sighed. "I warned you about coming back here, Evangeline. You should have listened to me."

"Pamela!"

Eva smiled when she heard his threatening tone.

Pam dug her nails into Eva's neck briefly before slowly releasing her hold. She turned around to Eric who had appeared behind her. "Hello love."

"No," he growled. "You're finished here."

"Oh Eric, we were just having a chat. Girl talk, you know?" She glanced back at Eva and winked. "No worries." She trailed a finger down Eva's nose, but Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her away quickly.

"You don't touch her."

"Come now Eric…" she laughed.

"You're finished," he repeated his earlier statement.

"Fine." She stepped away from Eva. "I won't touch her."

"No, you're finished here," he explained, "permanently."

"What?" She frowned.

"You have until midnight to be gone from here. I want you out of this town—out of my life."

"Eric…" Pam shook her head. "You're overreacting. You don't know what you're saying. You aren't seriously going to let this human thing fly into town and turn everything upside down. Things were going well, weren't they? We're happy?"

"_We_ aren't anything," he corrected her. "We never were. You've always been delusional about that, and I've let it go on long enough. Goodbye Pam." He put his hand on Eva's back to guide her away. "Oh, and if you ever even speak to Evangeline again, I will end you."

Pam's upper lip curled into a snarl as her eyes darted towards Eva. "No promises."

"Well it is a promise from me Pam," he warned her. "Gather your things and go." He held his hand out for Eva and led her from the room.

"Eric…" she spoke quietly as they returned to Eric's room. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know how long Pam has been in your life."

"She's never been a positive aspect of my life," he assured her. "I changed her in a moment of weakness, and she's been a constant source of agony ever since. I should have removed her from my life years ago. Thank you for giving me the shove I needed."

"Do you mean that?"

"Every word."

Eva wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thanks. Of course now you're going to need someone to replace her at the club, won't you?"

"It would be nice," he agreed. "Pam may not have been good for much, but her contribution in running the club did provide me with substantial time for myself."

"We'll find a replacement," Eva decided. "You won't even notice she's gone."

"Who could possibly replace her? I won't let just anybody work with me."

"We'll find someone," she repeated. "And until we do, I'll fill in."

"Like hell you will!"

"Why not? You know I could do it!"

"Do you think I would honestly let you work at a vampire club, surrounded by hungry and horny vampires all the time?"

"Oh please. No one would ever touch me. You would see to that."

"That's not exactly my point."

"Eric, you know I am more than capable of helping you run this place, and I'm also plenty capable of taking care of myself around vampires."

"You don't have to convince me of that."

"Then why are we still arguing?" She used the large mirror hanging on his wall to fix her hair and dab clear gloss onto her lips. "Come on. Take me down and introduce me as your new partner. No one will question you, and if they see how serious you are, they will respect me."


	8. Chapter 8

He nodded. "All right. Under one condition."

"Only one?" She smiled. "I'm getting off easy." Turning away from the mirror, Eva crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

"I need you to have full strength."

Eva's smile vanished.

"Evangeline, I know you told Bill that you were no longer interested, but I can see that you're not as strong as you were before you left."

"Yea well, things have…"

"If you say 'things have changed' one more damn time…"

She smiled in spite of her frustration.

"It's my condition," he told her. "The choice is yours."

Eva shook her head. "You drive a hard bargain Sir."

"I just need to be certain of your safety."

"Fine," she gave in. "I'll do it."

"Yea?" His lips turned up in a soft smile. "All right then…" he glanced at the large grandfather clock ticking above the fireplace. "The club has been open for over half an hour. If I don't go down soon, they will notice my absence."

"Then let's go down now."

"But you just agreed…"

"Eric, we'll go downstairs now, make an appearance for your fans, and then we'll take care of our bargain after."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do." She laughed and held up her pinky finger. "I pinky swear."

He linked his pinky with hers, and they both kissed the opposite sides of their hands.

"Down we go then." He took her hand, and they walked down to the main level together.

As predicted, the bar had already begun to fill with eager regulars and curious newcomers. Those who recognized Eric seemed to nearly transform in his presence; some of them even bowed before him, while others simply murmured in awe. After a moment even those who weren't yet familiar with Eric seemed to sense the power of his presence and began similar motions of admiration.

Still holding onto Eva, Eric led the way through the crowd, which parted before them, and to the raised platform at the far side of the bar. He motioned her into the seat on the right and then took his own at the center beside her.

"They worship you," Eva whispered to Eric once they had settled.

"They behave how they believe they must," he corrected.

"Some of them perhaps," she agreed, "but not all. Many of these people do truly idolize you." She smiled. "I can't imagine why."

"I think you've grown colder since you've been away," Eric decided. "Your words sting sometimes."

"Oh please," she grinned. "Sometimes I don't think you even hear half of what I say."

"I hear every word," he assured her. He cast his crystal blue eyes around the club and finally focused on Eva. "Now, how are you going to find me a replacement for Pamela?"

"Does anyone automatically come to mind?"

"No."

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Eva glanced towards him, but he was once again gazing out at the club. "Eric, do you have feelings for her that you're not admitting to?"

"None at all."

"I know you're hiding something from me. You don't have to lie about this."

"Evangeline, look into me. You know I am not lying about this. I have no feelings for Pamela. I never did. She was a convenient and obedient vampire, and I do not regret making her, but she holds no influence over any irrational aspect of my emotional being." He lifted his chin and looked away from her. "As I said, I'm pleased you finally gave me the push I needed to break from her completely."

"Are you sure?"

"Why won't you let this go? Why do you doubt me?"

"Why didn't you release her?"

Eric's consistent smile faded suddenly. His familiar worry lines creased his smooth forehead. "Is that what this is about? You believe I have feelings for her simply because I didn't choose to release her?"

"You have no reason to maintain the connection, do you?"

"I have not been a maker to many vampires," he reminded her. "I'm not eager to break the connection between those that are mine."

"Pam is a waste of your energy. You don't need her."

"It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

Eva shook her head. "Do whatever you want." She stood suddenly. "I need a drink."

Ignoring Eric's brief attempt to keep her seated, Eva slithered through the crowded floor, heading directly towards the bar. The bar counter was crammed full of people—humans and vampires alike—eagerly trying to capture the bartender's attention, or hoping to get lucky with fellow customers, either for feeding or being fed upon. She stepped up to the counter in between two young men who parted for her without hesitation.

"Good evening," the young man on her left smiled.

Eva nodded at him and felt the man on her right press against her. She noted his cold skin instantly and lifted her chin a little higher; she didn't mean to torture him, but she couldn't resist the power she felt in teasing him.

"Are you here alone?" The vampire youth asked.

"Aren't we all in a way?" She glanced between the two men and smiled at them both. "Not the two of you though I see. You're together aren't you?"

The human smiled a little nervously. The vampire, however, just shrugged.

"I don't do exclusive," he told her. "So, if you'd like to join us…"

She smiled. "Not likely." She beckoned to the bartender. "Gin and tonic with a cherry please."

The bartender delivered her drink and gave her the total.

"It's on Eric," she told him.

The bartender frowned, clearly skeptical of her claim. "You know Eric?"

"I do."

"Really?" The young vampire put his hand on her back, trailing his finger slowly up her spine, which was exposed due to the low back of her dress. "That's hot."

She shifted away from him. "I'd rather you didn't touch me, thank you."

The bartender hadn't given up. "Look kid, if I believed every little young thing who came in here claiming to know Mr. Northman we wouldn't be making any money. This place isn't free, alright?"

"I'll take care of it," the young vampire offered. He pulled a few bills from his pocket and gave it to the bartender.

"Thank you," she nodded to the vampire, but then narrowed her eyes at the bartender. "That was the one and only time you ever doubt me. Understood?"

His eyes widened. "Excuse me? Would you like to try repeating your self?"

"And you do not question me."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed.

"And I do _not_ repeat myself."

"I don't know who the hell you think are, but you better get yourself up out of this club before I come around this counter and throw your skinny ass out."

She smirked, shook her head and turned away from the bar with drink in hand.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you!" The bartender called after her.

Eva ignored his loud calls and strode back to Eric where she resumed her seat at his side.

"Making friends again, I see?"

"You know me." She sipped at her drink. "I just love meeting new people. Especially the real jerks."

"Evangeline…" Eric's tone was torn between a growl and a laugh. "If you're going to sit at my side you must learn to get along with my staff, as well as my customers. You may not approve of all of them, but I want them to feel welcome nonetheless."

"Why?"

"People tend to return when they feel welcome. And if they return they spend money. Without their money, how do you plan on buying yourself all those pretty shoes you enjoy so much?"

Eva smiled at him. "You do make a very valid point." Her eyes scanned the bar and she noticed the vampire who had purchased her drink. "Perhaps I should go and let the vampire drink from me. I'm sure he would feel welcomed then."

Eric's growl was now unmistakable. "I do not find that humorous."

"I'm only joking. You know I wouldn't do that."

He was silent.

"Eric?" She quickly reached out and touched his hand. After a moment of concentration she pulled away. "What the hell is that?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't do that without our permission."

"Don't avoid the question. What are those thoughts in your mind?"

"They're nothing."

"I saw them. They're not nothing. They're horrible!" She reached for his hand again, but he moved out of her reach faster than she could react.

"I can't always control my thoughts."

"I would never ask you to, but seriously…the things you're imagining right now…"

"I saw you flaunt yourself to that vampire at the bar."

"I wasn't flaunting."

"You exposed your neck to him!"

"I wouldn't have let him do anything."

"You may not have been able to stop him."

"That's why you're here though, isn't it?"

Eric hesitated. "I think perhaps you should return home now, Evangeline. You being here…it isn't going to work."

"Eric!" She stood, setting her glass down on the table beside their chairs. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he argued. "It's you I'm concerned for."

"Me?"

"The way you're behaving tonight is not you. It is making me quite uncomfortable."

"You sound like Bill. Since when have you minded a little harmless flirting?"

"Since you ran off to Europe and started frequenting vamp clubs, doing the devil knows what with the lowest sort of beings."

"I told you nothing happened. Those images in your mind—you're imagining me giving myself to vampires—letting them bite me and have sex with me!" She tried to keep her voice down, but it was difficult to control her emotions. "Eric, that's absurd, and you know it. I would never do that."

"Well, I never would have expected you to runaway either, but clearly I overestimated your loyalty to us."

"You know why I left."

"No. I don't because you haven't explained it to me. You haven't said a word about it. You've just come back and expect everything to return to normal."

"Is it so wrong to want things to be normal?"

"Of course not, but it isn't that simple."

"Don't you think I know that? I know things can never go back to the way they were, but I'm doing the best I can to move on with my life…"

"I'm not talking about that."

"What else is there?"

He silenced, and she tried looking into his eyes again, but he turned his back on her. "Stop doing that."

"Then talk to me."

"I can't."

"How am I supposed to understand what you're upset about if you won't talk to me or let me see you?"

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Clearly it is."

"I will not continue discussing this here Evangeline. This conversation is over."

"It's not even close to being over," she corrected him. "But if you'd rather, we can continue it back home."

"This is my home," he reminded her sharply.

"This is your place of business. It is not home. Home is with me, and Bill."

"Evangeline please go."

"Why?"

"I don't want to argue with you anymore, but if you stay, I know I won't be able to help myself."

Eva felt tears forming in her eyes, and she quickly looked away from Eric. She never liked letting him see her cry. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant to make you angry." She left him swiftly and headed back upstairs to collect her purse she had left in Eric's room.

On her way down the hallway, Pam exited her own room wheeling two suitcases along behind her. The girls stopped when they neared each other. Pam's lip curled upwards in a snarl, but Eva stared her down without flinching.

"I don't like you," she stated simply. "I don't like your attitude towards humans, I don't like the way you think you own Eric, and I don't like the way you broke my brother's heart."

"Oh please. Your brother didn't have a heart to break."

Eva slapped her without a moment's hesitation. "You do not talk about Noah. Not ever."

"I don't have to listen to your self-righteous whining any more little girl. You won, remember? I'm leaving. You get your boys all to yourself." She smiled. "Well, I suppose not all of them. Not anymore."

Eva's instinct was to slap her again, but Pam moved before she had a chance. She took a breath to control herself, and turned around to face Pam who was now behind her. "As much as I'd like to just stake you right now, you need to stay here with Eric."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He isn't done with you yet."

"He told me to go," Pam snapped. "I can't disobey him."

"He only asked you to leave because of me," Eva told her, "but you don't have to worry about me. I'm not coming back to Fangtasia. It's clear that he isn't ready to have me in this part of his life. He still wants you."

"Of course he does," Pam smiled.

Eva continued down the hallway and retrieved her purse from Eric's room. When she returned to the hall, Pam was already gone, and when Eva returned downstairs she saw that Pam was eagerly making her way towards Eric. His eyes connected with Eva and she could sense his confusion and pain. She wanted to smile at him, show him her own pain, but she couldn't. Before she made it to the door, she was distracted by the swish of a young woman's red hair.

Eva sighed and followed the redhead to the bar. "Does Bill know you're here?"

Jessica's giggle was cut short as she turned to face Eva. "Oh, hi there."

"Jessica, does Bill know you're here?" Eva repeated.

"I told him Hoyt and I were going out."

"And did you tell him you two were coming here?"

Hoyt almost seemed to shrink behind Jessica's petite frame as he tried to hide from Eva's accusatory stare.

"Why does it matter where we go?"

"You didn't tell Bill because you know he would have stopped you from coming here." Eva glanced at Hoyt, and his shifty eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Come on you two. We're leaving."

"But why? I used to live here," Jessica argued. "Eric never gave me a bedtime!"

"Eric is not your master," Eva reminded her. "And he's not exactly the best guardian either." She wondered if Eric was listening in on their conversation. "Jessica."

"Fine." The redhead let out an exaggerated sigh and took Hoyt's hand. "We're going." She didn't make a move towards the door though.

"Jessica, I'm serious."

"Can't I just say 'hi' to Eric first?" She glanced towards the raised platform.

"Give him a wave and then we're going."

Jessica sulkily followed Eva out of the club, with Hoyt close to her heals. He didn't seem to mind leaving the club in the least.

"Hoyt," Eva made him focus on her, "you will take Jessica straight home. I will likely beat you there, and I will be waiting for you. If you're not back in a half hour, I will send Bill after you. Understand?"

Hoyt nodded quickly, but Jessica started whining. "You can't give us orders."

"I'm not your maker, so no I can't force you to obey my orders," Eva agreed, "but since I have moved in, Bill has given me a share in the responsibility of raising you. He thinks it might benefit you to have a woman's influence."

Jessica frowned.

"I can see you're as excited about it as I am." Eva started rummaging for her keys in her purse. "Look, I didn't ask to become the mother of a teenage vampire, but since Bill clearly can't take care of you on his own, I don't have much of a choice."

"That is so unfair."

Eva looked at Hoyt as Jessica stomped off to his car. "Thirty minutes," she reminded him.

"Yes ma'am." He turned to follow the redhead while Eva climbed into Bill's car, which she was quickly becoming comfortable calling her own.

The drive home took her less time than the drive there, since she was feeling tense and eager to be home, easily beating the other two. She parked the car on the front lawn and ran up to the door preparing to burst through, but Bill opened it before she got there and stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Not now Bill." She tried to push past him into the house, but he stayed in her way.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was with Eric."

"You went to Fangtasia?" Bill glared. "I thought you said you would never go there."

"I had an apology to make."

"And now you have another one. How do you think I felt waking up to an empty house, with my car gone, and you missing?"

"I'm not a child Bill. You can't give me a bedtime like Jessica."

"I know that, but I still have a right to know where you go when you just run off. You should understand how terrifying that would be for me. I didn't know if you would even be coming back or not."

"I told you I wouldn't leave like that again."

"And I'm just supposed to trust your word?"

"Bill, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now. It's been a long day, an even longer night, and I am way too tired for this." She succeeded in pushing past him into the house.

"Eva wait…"

"Jessica's on her way back," Eva told him over her shoulder as she headed upstairs. "Go easy, I've already embarrassed her enough for the night."

She had almost made it to the top of the steps when Bill responded to a knock at the door. Eva paused briefly to see if Jessica had made it home as promised, but she heard Sookie's cheery voice instead.

"I thought you were meeting me at work."

"Something came up."

"Did you still want to see me tonight?" Sookie's voice revealed obvious concern.

"Tonight's not good for me actually." He lowered his voice a little. "Something's wrong with Eva, and Jessica ran off."

"Bill, stop using us as an excuse. I told you I talked with Jessica. She'll be home in a little bit and I'm fine. Just tired." Eva waved from the top of the staircase. "Sookie take him away and make sure he enjoys himself tonight."

Sookie took his hand and smiled up at Eva. "I will."

"Bill go." Eva encouraged. "I'll stay up and make sure Jessica's home by curfew."

"Fine. I'll be back before sunrise. Please be here when I return."

"I promise."

Sookie guided Bill out of the house and Eva continued upstairs to the room she had been using since staying with Bill. Most of her clothes remained unpacked, though a few items had been strewn around the room. She hadn't taken the time to settle in yet, but she had started to imagine how she could fix up the room to make it more her own. She thought of everything she had back in New York, before leaving, but now nothing felt like hers; she wasn't even sure she could make this place more like home, or if she wanted to.

She changed out of her dress and into her pajamas, intending to be ready for bed as soon as Jessica came home. She pulled her hair out of the pins keeping it twisted up on her head and let it fall loose down her back.

"I'm home."

Eva trotted back down the stairs when she heard Jessica's voice and found her in the living room. Hoyt was there as well, but he stayed near the doorway, while Jessica made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Thank you for getting her home so quickly." Eva smiled at Hoyt. "I'm sorry to end your date so early, but I couldn't have you two staying at Fangtasia. It's not safe for you there."

Jessica grunted from the couch, but Hoyt nodded. "Of course. It's no problem, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Eva laughed. "That does not sound right."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She glanced at Jessica and noted the expression in her pale eyes. "Look, just because I made you leave the club it doesn't mean I'm all bad. Bill's out for the night—I sent him off with Sookie. Why don't I go upstairs and get ready for bed, so you two can enjoy a little alone time."

"Really?" Jessica's eyes brightened.

"Yep. Just don't go anywhere, and Hoyt, don't make me have Bill give you a talking to."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She shook her head. "All right. One hour. I'll be upstairs."

Jessica was already up and at Hoyt's side by time Eva had started heading upstairs again.


End file.
